Star Fox: Male Stripper
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: Fox has become desperate for money to keep Star Fox afloat and out of nowhere comes a rather curious vixen offering him an offer he can't refuse. Strip for money. How will this turn out for Fox the Hero of Lylat and part time stripper? Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Fox sighed deep as he watched the wing of his Arwing completely fall apart. The entire ship would follow suit if he didn't buy new parts but new parts required money and money required a job whether it was legal or not. Jobs were mighty scarce ever since Andross' fleets, armadas and legions faded away like his Arwing wing. What really irritated him was that he just spent an hour trying to make sure that it wouldn't fall apart. Now look at it!

"You piece of shit!" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs. He kicked a flap that would have been part of the brakes and it almost shattered. Fox rested his head in his hands. This was unacceptable. Even if he got a job from the Cornerian military there was no way he would be able to do it with absolute junk. He had to get money somewhere but how?

As if by synchronization Slippy contacted Fox's comm. link "Fox we're getting an offer! We need you back on the bridge!"

Fox lit up at the good news Slippy just told him. An offer that required him often meant an actual job. He abandoned the obsolete wing and booked it as fast as he could to the bridge. He got there just as Slippy cut the feed.

"Wow that was… fast!" Slippy said finger still on the button.

"Yeah, yeah what's up?" Fox asked. He was breathing a little fast now, his bare, rugged chest followed the air entering and leaving his body at his will.

"Ooh aren't you are a man?" Fox heard a feminine voice say. Immediately he froze up and went red. That voice sounded like it belonged to a real looker and when he saw her he had heard right. Her clothes were definitely that of someone who made one number backed up by six zeros, her body looked like she lived in the gym or on strict diets and was blessed by god himself (or a very good surgeon), and her face made his face go all the more redder. She was a rather charming vixen and something about her told Fox she was used to getting her way and her way only.

"Uh hello ma'am what can I do for you?" Fox asked remembering his manners and forgetting the mystification he was feeling by being in her presence.

"Well I was talking to your charming friend here" she said referring to Peppy who didn't seem happy about her being here or existing one bit "that I would like you to come work for me."

"A job?" Fox asked excitedly, perhaps too excitedly because the woman saw it and by the look of her face began to connive.

"Yes a job, a… special… job." She said taking in his stature and body. Fox felt her eyes run up and down him and eventually stop on a particular area for a long period of time.

Fox blushed then asked "What kind of job?"

"One that you would not be interested." Peppy scowled. "I was telling her that but she insisted she see you in person."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Fox said.

The woman began to walk towards Fox with dancer's grace. "I'm going to make you an offer Mr. McCloud. I know you have been out of work for a few years but I can see that it hasn't affected you physically. Some men lose absolute control when they lose their jobs, I've seen it before."

she was right in front of him when Fox realized this he decided to say something about her invasion of personal space but "What kind of offer?" Was all Fox could ask after he was swallowed up by the dark eyeliner around the brown eyes full of even darker sin.

"Mr. McCloud I have become a rather big fan of yours… you interest me more than any other man has ever done before…."

Fox suppressed a shiver "I uhh-"

"In fact you interest me more than most men because of three things. One is that body that I can see you keep rather good care of."

Now Fox wished he was wearing a shirt. It was flattering of her to say that but the way she said it with those eyes made him quiver. They were powerful eyes like the eyes of a monarch or a ruthless tyrant. Who knows maybe she was?

"The second is you are the Hero of Lylat and only a small few can say that especially since very few of them are still here unfortunately." She said referring to his father. Fox knew full well who she meant and that only added to the stock he held with her. She hadn't trashed his father in fact she respected him so she was alright mentioning him in his presence.

"And finally those eyes. I've seen those eyes in my dreams Fox, long before you fought for us all and became paraded around like a idol." She said gazing at the green gems she couldn't acquire even with all her wishes. She had her dark brown ones while Fox had those green eyes she longed for since she was a child.

"An idol?" Fox asked never hearing himself called that. Hero maybe but not an idol.

"Oh you know, your posters in the rooms of nearly every woman in Lylat, people wanting you to endorse in them, the incomparable adoration from everyone and the fact that your posters rally men and women everywhere to fight. You are the Uncle Sam of our time Fox."

She was rather close to him now and he could see the malicious intent in her eyes but had no idea what it was or meant.

"What do you want from me?" Fox asked.

"I want you to come work for me as… a dancer to say."

"A dancer? But I don't dance." Fox said.

"No I mean… a _dancer._" She repeated adding more emphasis to dancer.

"And I told you I can't dance." Fox said not catching the drift which only agitated Peppy.

"She means a stripper Fox!" He snapped.

Fox's right eye twitched "A stripper? You want me to strip for you?" Fox scoffed. The idea was prosperous, ludicrous and down right dumb. He knew that he was handsome and that a lot of women wanted him but no one had ever wanted to hire him to dance around while taking some clothes off until bare essentials.

"Yes I think you'd make a darling addition to my collection." She said not caring he had taken a tone with her.

"I'm sorry lady what do you mean collection?"

"My collection of Star Fox merchandise." She said than blinked. The mascara on her eyelashes added to the effect.

"He's not some little toy you can just claim ownership of Miss Phoenix." Peppy grumbled darkly.

"Yeah no offense, I appreciate the offer but the fact of the matter is I'm no man or woman's toy and I don't dance for a quick buck."

"It would be more than a quick buck." She said before he could turn.

Fox made the mistake of making eye contact then said "The answer is still-"

"I'm prepared to offer you a million credits a dance." She said firmly.

That struck a nerve in Fox. A million credits? That was enough to refurbish the Great Fox, buy a new Arwing and three others just because! With that kind of money all his problems would be over.

"A million?" Fox gapped, his right eye still twitching.

"Yes Mr. McCloud, one million credits a score." She said just as seriously, just as firmly as the first completely assuring him that the deal was genuine.

"I-"

"You don't have to accept now Mr. McCloud but I'm not the most patient vixen in Lylat. I will want an answer in one week. That should give you enough time to give me a damn good answer why you don't want to do it or some dance lessons if you do accept."

The vixen left and left only in her wake an exquisite aroma of her perfume. Peppy made sure she was gone before scowling.

"Can believe that woman? She thinks that just because she owns Phoenix Corp she can buy you? Well I'm glad you turned her down."

"I did? When?" Fox asked taking in the last whiff of what he imagined a perfect summer day would smell like.

"Now of course! It's idiotic to accept such an offer! It would destroy your credibility, your reputation and your image! I know we're strap for cash but we can't be that desperate!"

Slippy was looking over the books, his face was not that of joy but sheer disappointment "I'd say we are. Besides its one dance for one million dollars! If we accept we won't have to worry for years. We practically pissed through the reward we got from defeating Andross and we're living out of cardboard boxes in two months if we can't find something."

Fox shook his head, he wouldn't let his remaining team live on the streets. "Well how bad could it be? I mean all she wants me to do is just strip for her." Fox couldn't say without blushing, the idea of it was flattering, devious and felt dirty, made him feel a little dirty as well. "And I can take care of myself should she try something."

"Fox do you even know who that woman is?" Peppy asked. Fox only shook his so Peppy continued. "Her name is Fara Phoenix. She recently inherited Phoenix Corp after her father passed away to natural causes. Since she took over the company has never been so profitable but all the success has gone to the vixen's head. She thinks she owns everything now and I'm sure she is not someone you should tangle or strip for Fox."

"But Peppy we need the money and I can't think of any other ways." Fox said trailing off. "It's late I need to sleep on this." Fox said as he headed to his room.

Before he left Peppy called out to him "Fox I highly recommend you don't do this. This girl is not someone we should mess with."

"Right Peppy." Fox said barely hearing him. He was off in his own world greatly considering the offer. Fara, if that was her name certainly was a beguiling woman, one that had affected him more than most women. Around women he was a klutz and more the beauty the worse he became. She was one that given five minutes alone Fox would be under spell, unable to resist. Fox shuddered and wondered if he would like that.

'Of Course I wouldn't like that! But what if…? No it's stupid! I don't want to be someone's lap dog, barking when they say so or jumping as high as they want through teeny tiny hoops. No I became a mercenary for the freedom and for other reasons…. Who knows maybe a good night sleep will provide me with an answer?' Fox thought as he made his way through the ship to his bedroom and then plopped down on the aging bed. The bed was so old and the springs were giving way more and more each night that the bed looked like it ate him whenever he laid down. It felt good and he never slept better but one day he'd wake up with a spring in his back.

Slowly he let the days events wash over him and that woman Fara Phoenix kept running through his mind. She was beautiful but defiantly _way_ out of his league. For one she was rich, for two she could get any guy she wanted alive or even dead Fox was sure. But something bothered him. If she could have anything she wanted why would she pay him a million credits a dance? Desperate maybe, but then, maybe not.

Fox shook his head and hoped his night would provide an answer for him.

* * *

**_AUTHROR'S NOTE~~~ Hey all! Hope you enjoyed! I feel down right oh what's the word? Dirty! Maybe not becasue of this chapter but you'll see . anyways tell me what you think more on the way!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fox woke up at random now a days. The ship's system was on the fritz and despite Slippy's mechanical genius he could not seem to fix it and they would need a new one. Fox sighed.

'Okay that's one reason.' He thought. An answer didn't come to him over night but a stall did. Count the reasons why he should take the job and if he got to twenty he would do it. the thing was though he didn't want to if he didn't have to. The idea of someone ogling him, every square inch of his body and frame was just creepy. He would dance while she kicked back, laughed her ass off, gave him the money and sent him home in shame.

Fox shuddered and got out of bed. He threw on an old shirt, a really old shirt. A shirt that he had had since the Lylat War. He sighed 'That's two.'

Walking slowly out of his room he noticed that his toes were frozen, all his socks were missing the toes and had many holes. 'Err that still counts as the shirt.' Fox thought than ran into a low hanging beam. That beam had been hanging there since the final punch to Venom. A downed craft crashed right there and left a maw that Slippy was "getting around" to fixing.

'Three.' Fox thought gloomily. He rubbed his sore head and reached the kitchen s short while later. He searched through the cupboards, and found nothing. He swept through the fridge, and found nothing. He dove through the last box (of many) horrid, tasteless, vile ration bars, and found nothing (thankfully). Fox sighed "Four."

In the next two hours however he had to push the maximum number of reasons why he needed to take up the offer from twenty to thirty five and then again from thirty five to a definite fifty.

"God damn Slippy!" Fox scowled as he pulled out his favorite T-shirt that was now stained pink thanks to Slippy's little red cap which lay torn up on the floor next to the washing machine as a reminder that with ancient washing machines you don't mix whites with colors. But if he had money he could by a brand new washer and dryer that took a better detergent that didn't do hell on his laundry.

"Forty four." Fox grumbled getting slightly worried about the approaching fifty. He knew that he wouldn't try to put it off any further after fifty and that would be it. he shuddered again to think of what Fara would do if he stripped for her. Probably laugh, hoot, holler, have a good time and take pictures so she could post them on the internet.

Fox was so deep in thought worrying what Fara might do he blew by Peppy entirely.

"Fox is something the matter?" Peppy asked.

Fox looked up from his day dreaming. "What? Oh yeah something is."

"Fara's offer no?"

"Yes actually." Fox admitted. He knew Peppy was completely against the idea and would probably scorn him for thinking about accepting but in fact Peppy was harboring dark oppressed demons of his own.

"Walk with me Fox." He said gloomily.

Fox wondered what brought on the sudden offset in Peppy's mood so naturally he followed. It was a long, awkward, and quite walk but finally when Fox was about to give up Peppy finally said something.

"Captain Nasty." He said so quietly Fox barely picked it up.

"What?" Fox chuckled.

"Captain Nasty was your… father's alias."

"Why would my father need an alias?" Fox scoffed.

"And mine was Party P. Hairy."

Fox's right eye twitched again. "That's… great Pep…. Why are you telling me this?"

"Fox how do you think your father and I got our pilot's licenses?"

It took a few minutes but finally it clicked, the aliases, the extremely high price for a license and the dark mood Peppy was is. "No!" Fox gasped.

Peppy nodded his head. "Times were tough and we really needed the money so your father and I… danced our way. We never saw each other's act though!" Peppy said quickly to clarify that. "Eventually it became easier and easier and well… we only stopped when Lylat needed us."

Fox's mouth was agape, eyes bulging, completely out of breath as he took in the information. After a while Fox finally said. "No!"

"I'm afraid so Fox… I wouldn't think less of you if you take this job. Your father would understand I'm sure and your mother really enjoyed your father's act so… who knows you might find someone who might like you to-"

"NO!" Fox gasped a third time. The sudden shock of realizing that his father was once a male stripper was unbelievable. Fox had wondered how his father paid for it when Fox also had the same problems. Fox however took the high road and worked his butt off while his father… danced his-

"Fox are you okay?" Peppy asked thinking he broke Fox.

"I, I, I… what the fuck?" Fox shouted.

"The circumstances were extenuating and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Fox said quickly to end the conversation. he walked off as fast as possible and ignored Peppy's call.

'My dad did it? he did it all the way up until the point of the war? Oh my god! What the hell is he talking about? Why would he say…. no it makes sense, Dad didn't have an actual job as a mercenary after Andross was banished and you have to get a pilots license updated every five years. Not only that but anything he makes he cut three ways between him, Pigma and Peppy plus he had to worry about raising me and mom…. Could that have been why he left late at night and came home exhausted the next day? Wouldn't mom be upset- no enraged by that? but Peppy did say she enjoyed it and I don't remember her too much to be either laid back or up tight. Maybe because of the circumstances….'

Fox found himself in the gym after his blind walk. He didn't feel much like working out since all thirteen machines were in utter disrepair and if he wasn't careful one would break while he worked on it. Fox growled at the gym's poor quality. "Forty eight. This whole room counts as forty eight."

One thing in the gym wasn't broken however, and that was the fire pole used for climbing…. 'No what am I thinking? I still need two more reasons and Peppy wouldn't…. Why am I so nervous about this? I mean I'd just take off some clothes" Fox's stomach cringed "dance around" his tongue went bitter "and be up in front of that vixen for who knows how long, practically naked." Surprisingly he didn't feel bad about that last part. His stomach seemed to relax a little and whatever passed through his mouth it went away. Could it be he actually wanted to do this if not for him but to impress the vixen?

Fox abandoned all thought when he reached that realization and instead went back to his room.

When he got there he was completely oblivious to the ten other things that needed fixing on the ship and made it to his room still at forty eight. He shut the door behind him but it didn't close all the way. He rammed it with his right arm and after the third try it stayed shut. "I already added the doors, all the doors on this ship count as one." Fox said rubbing his arm. Metal hurt when you rammed as hard as you could against it.

Fox decided to take a stroll down memory lane. He pulled out an old photo album and jumped immediately to page three, the last page of pictures he had in an eighty page book. Fox stared at his father for a good half an hour before he closed the book. If his father could do it so could he; there was reason fifty. He strolled over to the computer on his desk and brought up the information they had on the vixen. Her number, address and offer were displayed in bold red letters thanks to Slippy's little joke and little did Fox know he rigged them to warn Slippy in case Fox looked up the information.

Fox dialed the number with his wrist com and after a brief wait the vixen's enchanting head became holographic. She was still as marvelous as a projection as she was in person and her being so close, even if she wasn't really still had an effect on the vixen.

"Oh Mr. McCloud, I wasn't expecting you until later…. Is something wrong?"

Fox swallowed his pride and that nagging feeling in the back of his mind "I'll do it."

Nothing flashed across the vixen's face, joy, surprise, exaltion, just a passive look. "Alright."

"But I have some terms before we actually set this in motion!" Fox said quickly like she was going to cut the line before he could interject.

"Very well, proceed."

"First things first no recordings of any kind, video, pictures, holographic, nothing! Second I will do it for and only for you, no guests. Thrid I will only do it if you agree not to tell anyone and finally I need time to get my affairs in order."

The vixen smiled, it suddenly struck Fox he might have been too demanding and now the job might be lost but she only smiled and said. "Very well those are acceptable terms now here's mine." She took a quick breath then said. "One, you will not touch me under any circumstance unless I tell you to… got that?"

The sudden anger and power washed from her face to Fox. He nodded quickly to avoid being singed by those deadly eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"Two, you will dance for as long as I say. Three you will wear what I say. Four you will take off what I say. Five, you will not tell anyone about this. Six, payment will be transferred to your account under the classification of manual labor. Seven, you must meet my expectations or I will fire you and you won't receive payment. And finally eight, come alone."

Fox nodded "Right I can agree to all those terms if you mine."

"Agreed." She said.

"Sweet, now I'll need two weeks to get ready, I've never done this before."

"If you are anything like your father you will be a natural. Fara Phoenix out."

Fox scoffed, "I'll be twice the stripper my father was…. Wait that came out wrong! Wait what did she mean?"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well there goes the last trace of my self respect . I can't believe I actually submited this story! It was a stupid thought that should have died but nooooooooooo. Why did I go and open my big fat brain? Oh well XDDD! Well I hope you enjoyed, this is rather comical to write and more should be on the way so enjoy fangirls (and you fanboys can enjoy to :P). One more thing this story might not be too long, maybe a dozen or so chapters but not too long like my others (excluding the one shots)._**


	3. Chapter 3

Fox got off his bed, the springs groaned with relief as his heavy lug was removed from it. He only had two weeks to get ready, and he would need help. But because this situation was so delicate he would need to enlist the help of the best of the best who wouldn't talk. The first person who came to mind was Peppy but that would be flat out awkward. He felt uncomfortable with Fara who was going to watch him actually strip. But Peppy was different, he was like a second father and asking for advice how to excite an audience by dancing around while getting naked was too much. That still didn't make it a sensitive subject and highly unappealing.

'Only one person can help me now.' Fox thought. He moved to the computer at the desk. He closed the information on Fara and looked up on old friend. She was, according to the last report, doing just fine, making her way by flying escort for important freighters. 'Like Falco.' Fox thought.

Fox dialed the number on his wrist com and waited patiently for the woman to pick up. Finally a pretty, pink well combed face of a cat popped up above Fox's wrist. She seemed exhausted, looked sweaty and he could hear her panting. He could almost see her chest heaving up and down, up and down but it was a long time ago when he would have cared. Katt and him just wouldn't work. She was all out crazy but in a fun, best friend good way while he was often serious, humble and calm. So all in all they decided mutually and without words to just remain friends despite the fact that neither one would refuse if the other made a move.

"Hey Katt… I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No nothing it all…." Some sounds like a really tough scrap then her head disappeared temporarily to be replaced by a bobbing video of a chair smashing into some random guy. Once the guy was confirmed to be out cold she returned and started squinting at Fox's holographic head on her end of the line. It took her a few seconds until she realized. "Oh my God FOXY IS THAT YOU?"

"Yep it's me." Fox chuckled despite his extreme distaste for being called Foxy. The first time they met in person just after Star Fox and she liberated Zoness she randomly called him Foxy and since then it has always stuck with him when she talked to him. Of course Slippy tired to get cute and call him that… it didn't end well for the foolish green toad.

"Oh my God I haven't seen you in... fuck how long has it been?" She asked when she couldn't remember.

"Two and a half years." Fox admitted.

"Wow that long? Christ I've seen Falco at least twice since we all last hooked up."

"You don't say? Well if you see him again tell him what up douche bag?"

"You two still fighting?" Katt asked not in the least bit surprised.

Fox shrugged "I guess."

"That's a shame…. So how are you doing Fox? Is being a mercenary what it's cracked up to be?"

"When Corneria is at war it is but…." Fox said avoiding her gaze. Katt had two qualities about her. One was the ability to get under your skin and become a permanent friend and the second was to send someone into a guilt trip with just one look.

"Fox what's wrong? Are you having money troubles?" she asked half concerned half angry he was avoiding her venomous gaze. She knew if she could just get him in one look, one quick glance he'd spill it all.

"Kind of… listen I need to talk to you in person so could you…?"

"Hitch a ride and come see you and your sorry firm butt? Sure! Have the coffee warm when I get there though, I hate traveling on shuttles."

"Will do…. Wait what was that about my butt?" Fox asked just as her head disappeared.

He stared at the floor for a while since Katt's head was no longer there. 'Why am I so off today?' He wondered. Shrugging it off Fox stood up and went to place an order for coffee. It would be some of the cheap kind since Fox was using the last of all his money which was coincidently in his wallet. Two fives and a one.

"Fuck my life." Fox said aloud. As he typed in coffee in the order list on a computer program. In no time at all some cheap coffee would be rushed to the Great Fox, Fox would hand over the last few bucks he had left to cover the shipping and handling and over all price and then Katt would spit it all over him because she was expecting the good kind. Just like last time.

Fox left his room and walked around aimlessly and eventually found himself in the gym. He passed the treadmill wishing he didn't burn out the motor by going faster than it's fastest setting for ten straight minutes.

"I'll just buy a new one when I get paid." Fox sighed out loud.

"So you took the job huh?"

Fox jumped and quickly spun around. Peppy was standing next to the climbing pole watching him pass by the broken equipment. He had in his hand a rag and in the other a tub off something that looked like polish. At his feet however were a few articles of clothing ranging from a cowboy suit to a business stiff.

"Oh hey Peppy… what's all this?"

"Well since you took the job it's your training props." Peppy said passing the box to Fox by kicking it square at his head. Fox didn't manage to catch it but did manage to deflect it. A leopard print piece of cloth fell out and was dangling from off his muzzle.

"Where did you get all this? And what is this thing?" Fox asked taking the leopard print cloth from his muzzle.

"This was my old gear and that thing in your hand is what we referred to as a 'banana' hammock."

Sometimes a sudden fact can take a while to register with the brain and in this case it took Fox two whole minutes to realize that the clothes in the box were Peppy's old stripper outfits. He shivered because he couldn't believe Peppy kept those antiques but then he yelped like he was just electrocuted by the "banana" hammock. He threw the "banana" hammock as far away from him as possible and clasped the hand he held it with wrist. It had begun to burn all of a sudden…. Banana!

After a quick five minutes filled with horrified screaming of fear and pain Fox began to calm down enough to start swearing. "Oh my God what the fuck you crazy old fuckin' bastard?"

"Relax Fox I had them washed twice."

"I don't care if you fucking bleached them! What the hell is wrong with your mentality?"

"Fox calm down other wise I won't be able to teach you the ways of the dance."

Fox's face was comical at best. It twisted to that perfect blend of fear, disgust, and pain. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Fox shrieked. "I am not going to stand here and watch you str- do things!"

"Well don't worry I won't be doing things… you might though."

"Oh hell no!"

"Fox there is no one else and I'm afraid if you are to get the money then we will need to do this." Peppy said while making the mistake of taking a step towards Fox.

"You stay away from me!" Fox said matching Peppy's one step with five steps back.

"Fox I know that this is uncomfortable for you, hell I want to go throw up right now but how else are you going to-"

"GET AWAY!" Fox shouted as Peppy took another step towards him. Before Peppy could do another thing Fox booked it. He tore out of the gym so fast bowled Slippy over.

Peppy hobbled after him but picked up the banana hammock before yelling after Fox once he reached the hallway "Fox I know this hurts but it hurts me than you but we need to do this if we are to overcome this obstacle!"

Slippy blinked rapidly, he heard and understood exactly what Peppy was saying but not what he meant. Slippy's eyes fell on the tub, cloth and lion cloth and put all the pieces together in all the wrong places.

"Can you believe that… boy?" Peppy asked Slippy but when he turned to look at him he was gone. Peppy grumbled and shook his head "Young people today."

Fox didn't stop running until he tripped on a loose metal floorboard. Of course when he hit the ground pretty hard he realized just how foolish he acted but then this was a sensitive subject.

"What am I thinking? Can I really do this? If not in front of my own fa-" Fox caught himself half way, he never addressed Peppy as dad or father. "What makes me think I can do this? Just for money? Bah, nothing is worth this!" Fox growled as he got off the ground. His nose was bleeding slightly and he ripped the last pair of good jeans he had left. "No I have to, for Star Fox's sake, for everyone's sake really. What would happen if war broke out? Who would be there to rally Corneria to victory if not Star Fox?"

Fox sighed. Clamping his nose shut he strolled back to the gym. His nose had stopped bleeding and when he got to the gym Peppy was already waiting for him. Peppy moved to talk but Fox held up a hand to stop him. "First things first, I need lessons from you but they will be lectures and notes _only_. Second I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that but you have to admit, we've seen better days."

Peppy just shook his head "You're father was this nervous when I suggested it. He didn't want a single thing to do with it but he eventually came around…. Alright, notes only which was how it was going to be if you had let me finish we would be halfway done by now."

"So what's with the stuff then? Why bring it out if we aren't going to use it?" Fox asked.

"I wanted to show you the differences in material and what chaffs and what doesn't." Peppy said plainly.

Fox relaxed slightly "Oh, thank god."

"Right…. Well basically anything cotton works wonders but you don't get the same reaction out of the crowd if you wear only common normal garb which brings me to costumes." Peppy said pulling out a firefighter's outfit. "The firefighter was a popular pick. Your mother didn't complain when James-"

"No recaps please!" Fox said forcing the bad thoughts out of his mind.

"Oh sorry but it was always fun to rip on James that Vixy actually liked him to-"

Fox started to shout and mumble weird noises. It was his way of saying "shut up you old weirdo! I can't believe you're telling me this! Shut up right now!" when all he really said was "Ahdadadadada errapa!"

"Right sorry but you'll get the picture later."

"I hope I don't." Fox mumbled.

"So anyways can you tell me the difference between spotted leopard bana-"

"Speedo." Fox stated.

Peppy sighed "You're not making this easy Fox…. Anyway can you tell me the difference between a leopard Speedo and a red one?"

"Of course I can, one prevents aids and the other prevents cancer!" Fox said sarcastically then snapped. "Of course I don't know!"

Peppy sighed again but this time it was deeper "Oh boy we got a lot of work to do."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~Well... not my best moment . but perhaps you enjoyed. As far as I can see everyone either likes or loves this story, thanks for the positive reviews and do awards really exist here at FF? I don't think so but still it would be cool. Anyways this one was a little dirtyer but not quite that dirty. Just wait till Katt gets here X3. I'm going to try to keep the sexual things to a minimum but the inuendo and sugestivce humor stays! Baisically there won't be any "Fox heaved a great sigh of pure passion as he thru-" you get the picture.... No I'm keeping it like this at least for now, it might get a little hrmm hrmm but not much I swear! X3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Fox walked like a zombie to his room, not caring if he bumped into a wall because his equilibrium was completely off, not caring if he might have trampled Slippy because he didn't see him, and sure as hell didn't care that he walked right into the same low hanging metal bar he ran into today. Once he reached his room he collapsed on his bed. Immediately the entire disgusting lecture flashed through his mind.

"The thing to remember about a crowd is that they love seeing your-"

"Peppy for the love of God!" Fox shouted while furiously brushing his head in desperate hopes that he wouldn't continue.

"Muscles. They love it when they see your muscles." Peppy said dully.

"Yeah one particular muscle in particular!" Slippy scoffed.

"Slippy what the hell did I say to you in the beginning?" Fox snapped.

"That I could watch since I'd jut bring up camera feed of it anyway." Slippy said.

"What else did I say?"

"To not say a single word?"

"There you go!" Fox said and then hit Slippy's arm pretty hard, not his hardest but hard enough for him to get the message.

"Ow!" Slippy complained and began to rub his already bruising arm.

"Anyways they love to see every inch of sleek, smooth, shiny fur and under that those rock hard abs, iron pectorals, BFG's-"

"What's a BFG?" Slippy asked before getting another bash on his arm.

"Big fuggin guns."

"What's that?" Slippy asked before getting yet another bash on his arm, this time harder making his arm go numb.

"Your arm muscles Slippy." Peppy said like he was annoyed and bored with his questions when in fact he hoped he'd ask more so Fox would have an excuse to hit him again. "Anyways, women used to go crazy the more you take off but you have to make sure it goes slow as possible, make them sweat and wonder when the next piece comes off-"

"OW!" Slippy shouted. Fox had just punched Slippy's leg ensuring one of the most painful Charlie horses of his life. Slippy turned to glare at Fox. "What the hell was that for?"

"I heard your breathing! So keep quite!" Fox snapped then hit Slippy's other leg for talking.

"What was that for?" Slippy shouted.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" Fox shouted before hitting him again.

"Fuck this I'm going to go to the camera room!' Slippy said as he got up. He limped away, his legs were like noodles and his left arm could only be more useless if it was broken. When he was gone Peppy burst out laughing.

"About time you run him out of here Fox." Peppy said while laughing. Fox smiled to himself with accomplishment. He had never met someone as annoying as Slippy but he was tolerable. He hoped that if he ever got another job he wouldn't have to deal with another of his kind, a short, annoying energetic monster. (Tricky X3)

"Well anyway back to the lesson, I don't have any photos of other strippers so we're going to have to use my photos." Peppy said after he put up five rather large photos of himself stripping from years ago. When he said it was him Fox shouted and fell off the box of props Peppy brought as a training device but Fox decided it would be better suited as a stool.

The sight of Peppy in a torn tuxedo with that smile, that god awful smile. A smile that said "Hey, I'm getting naked, and I have you ladies right where I want you!" A smile that would haunt Fox until he got some mind soap. The other photos were different from the rest for three reasons. One was that in each photo after the first Peppy was more arrogant, two was he was in a different outfit, one was a cop, fireman, what appeared to be a marine and the last reason which got him the most, a Speedo.

It hurt but Fox had no idea how. It hurt his eyes, it gave him a headache, and he bit his tongue when he fell.

"Hmm maybe I should have warned him." Peppy said to himself as he watched Fox thrash around on the floor.

"For the love of God someone gouge out my eyes!" Fox shouted.

Slippy who was in the camera room sighed then began to laugh with relief "Looks like I got out just in time."

"Come on you big ninny this will be you before you know it-"

"Oh God!" Fox moaned to himself.

"Now it isn't that bad. Me and your father didn't do it because dozens of women a night ogled us and stuffed money down our bana- …Speedos." he said with distaste then continued. "We did it because it entertains people and it feels so good to be up there, the cheering, the shouting…."

"Oh god!" Fox moaned again. He felt like that dog in that movie where that alien jumped out of his stomach. He checked his stomach and saw that thankfully nothing was trying to escape despite it felt like that.

"I think that we've had enough for today… why don't you go lie down." Peppy said wondering why Fox tore open his shirt.

Fox didn't need to be told twice. He was out of there like a bat outta hell and moved like a zombie to his room….

"I can't do this! If I see Peppy in a Banana- GAH! Speedo! Speedo! Speedo! Speedo it's a Speedo not a Ban- fruit hammock!" Fox shouted in his pillow. He didn't have the strength to move his head or get out of the marshmallow bed so he rambled on with his face buried in the pillow.

"What was I thinking? I actually asked Peppy for help to learn how to strip! I am a God awful person… AH!" Fox shouted when the image of Peppy in a Speedo jumped at him like a snake or a jumping tarantula. It just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. It was burned in his retinas permanently and would flash in his mind whenever he thought he banished it to the dark recess of his mind.

Fox made a mad dash to get out, escape the God awful image of Peppy in a Banana hammock but he tripped and nailed his head on the railing f his bed and was out cold.

He woke several hours later on his bed. At first he didn't know where he was and almost freaked but he saw a most recognizable face covered in unforgettable fur.

"Hey there Foxy how yeah been?" Katt asked as she dabbed a wet cloth on his head. Fox cringed a little when he felt it touch his sore head. Where had she come from? Was this a dream?

"Katt? Is that you?"

"You bet it is cutie." Katt said then soaked the cloth in ice cold water before dabbing on to Fox's head again.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"I don't know, I showed up a few hours ago and decided since you weren't here to greet me and you were asleep I'd wake you up with Slippy's fog horn. But when I saw you unconscious lying in a small pool of blood I decided against it."

"Did I really hit that hard?"

"Apparently." Katt giggled and dabbed the cloth on his head again. Fox was a little fuzzy in the eyes and he was wondering what she was dabbing him with.

"Katt what is that in your hand?"

"This?" Katt asked putting the cloth back on his head refreshed with ice cold water. "This is a rag I got from Peppy. I never knew he had leopard print rags."

Fox yelped and jumped out of his bed, barely missing the body frame of his bed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Fox shouted, the rag still on his head. He realized this and began to have a mini seizure until it fell off, at which he stepped away from it like it was Satan's Speedo.

Katt began to roll with laughter at the sight of Fox's face and reaction. Her laugh was sweet and sounded like angels but Fox didn't care. He practically killed himself with all the sudden movement and tripped over his own feet.

"Oh my god that was twenty times better than a fog horn!" Katt chocked out after the initial storm of laughing.

"Why Katt? Why?" Fox asked. He was tingling all over but not in a good way, the tingling in your arm after you have laid on it for about an hour tingle. Basically it hurt.

"I'm kidding Fox I'm just-" she couldn't finish because the pouting look on his face brought up even more laughter. Fox stood there turning as red as Solar when she finally calmed down.

"So you want to be a stripper huh?" Katt asked suddenly, all the humor went out of her voice and was replaced by absolute sincerity and seriousness.

Fox nearly swallowed his tongue, he wanted to pussy foot around it until finally he could ask her if she could teach him how to dance but she already knew so. "Yeah but only once!"

"And you automatically assumed that I was the best choice huh?" Katt asked, her tone a little fiery.

Fox's mouth gapped "What? No I err no! You see I-"

"You think that just because I am a little wild that I would automatically know how to be a stripper?" Katt asked, the fire from her voice now in her eyes. Her fur was bristling with anger, she was growling deep inside her throat and her tail was flicking back and forth with rage. She terrified Fox.

"No! You! I! Uhh!" Fox said backing off as she drew closer, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Well I got news for you Fox." She growled only two feet away. Fox was cornered, he was up against the wall and the only exit was past Katt but she wouldn't let him past, at least in one piece.

"Oh fuck!" Fox said as the gap between the two of them closed.

Katt raised a fist and Fox watched unable to do anything. He refused to hit women and should they hit him he would endure it but the thing was Katt was one hell of a woman. She knocked out some of the biggest guys Fox had seen with just one punch. She was defiantly attractive in beauty, body and mind but because of that she had run into a lot of assholes so she learned how to fight and defend herself. Naturally this was going to be a long and painful beat down. Her fist came closer and closer almost in slow motion.

The fist stopped right at Fox's nose and Katt began to roll with laughter yet again. "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE TOO EASY!" She shrieked through laughs. Fox was trembling as he watched her roll around on the ground.

"What the hell?" Fox said aloud.

After five minutes Katt eventually calmed down enough to say "Fox I already know about everything! I know you wouldn't ask me to strip ever since that little gorilla tried."

Fox chuckled nervously. One time Fox and her were just minding there own business and enjoying the peace they helped make when all of a sudden a gorilla, one of the largest Fox had ever seen made a comment about Katt looking like a stripper. Before Fox could jump to defend her honor the ape was out cold. Katt literally beat the shit out of him and Fox never commented on her appearance or body ever so there was no chance of him crossing a line.

"Yeah I don't think you're the stripper type but I know you are the dancer type."

"Which is why you need me to teach you right?" Katt asked wiping a tear from her eye away.

"Yes."

Katt patted him on the shoulder "Sure Fox I'll teach you how to be sexy!"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well that's number 4, Katt's in the picture now and I believe I have scarred any and all Star Fox fans permanetly. It's been a good week X3. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Oh btw does anyone have this problem where you try to log in but it gives you an error screen? That's happened to me twice now and I think it's something I did or am doing. If you know why send me a PM or comment whatever works. Anyways have a good one!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Fox come on out!" Katt said while sitting of Fox's bed. She was waiting eagerly for Fox to come out wearing what she brought with her but she could tell Fox was nervous.

"I'm not too sure about this!" Fox called back from the bathroom.

"Oh relax you'll look great, now come out here and let me have a look at you!"

Fox took deep breaths to calm his quickly beating heart. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous, not even his first had he ever been this nervous. But he could trust Katt, she had been one of his good friends for years now and she wouldn't laugh… or would she? Taking a deep breath Fox took the plunge and stepped out from the bathroom.

He was wearing a ridiculously tight white tank top that showed off every curve of his muscles to Katt's entertainment. His pants were a little looser to allow better movement but it left everything on display. She could see him going beat red and giggled a little bit because of it.

"Wow Fox you look great. Turn around please." She said when she had enough of the front. Fox turned around but his tail was in the way of a certain area she really needed to see. "Fox move your tail." She giggled.

"Why?" Fox asked staring at the wall so that she couldn't see the embarrassment painted all over his face.

"Because I need to see if your butt looks good or not in those pants."

"Do you really have to?" Fox asked, he was always self conscious about his butt and did an extra set of squats when he worked out.

"Yes I have to silly." She said moving his tail for him. She examined it for quite a while to Fox's dismay and when she was done she pinched him.

"AH!" Fox yelped then jumped forward.

"Nice Fox." She giggled. "Everything seems to be in order. Alright so let's start the lessons." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the gym.

It was the longest walk of Fox's life. He didn't want to but he stared at her in her outfit as she drug him to the gym. She was wearing the same thing as him, a tight white tank top which he could see her bra through with extreme ease. It was pink like her fur. Her pants were slightly looser and blue like his pants but he could just faintly see a strap of a thong just barely outside the protection of her pants. It was pink like her.

"Oh God!" Fox mumbled as he got more and more nervous. Her hand was so soft and he could smell the sweet perfume on her wafting towards him. Katt knew of the effects she had on him, in fact she knew all women near her caliber did. She always chuckled when she remembered a rather busty and pretty hare approached Fox. He nearly lost it when she grabbed him rather provocatively and the looks on his face were unforgettable.

Katt led him to the climbing pole Peppy had recently polished and Fox hoped they would not need it.

"Alright Fox let's see your moves." She said and sat down on the box of props.

Fox was the worst dancer you had ever seen. He had no rhythm, no feel for the music; he had absolutely no idea what to do. He kind of moved a bit but Katt stopped him when he kind of kicked.

"Stop, stop, stop! All wrong!" she said getting up.

"Maybe I should have told you I can't dance at all." Fox said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you should have. Just tell me what the fuck was this?" Katt asked then kicked randomly.

"A kick?" Fox tried not knowing the answer.

"Precisely now tell me what the fuck where you doing doing a kick in a dance?"

"Trying to dance?" Fox said weakly.

"Oh boy we've got a _lot _of work to do." She said rubbing her left temple. She was getting a migraine because she had no idea he was so terrible at dancing and it would take hours if not days to fix that.

For seven hours straight Katt taught Fox the fundamentals of dancing, from combining body, movement and music to dancing with no music.

"You have to find natural rhythm Fox."

"But how can I? This is stupid!" Fox said getting a little lippy which was a mistake.

Katt smacked him on the face then hissed. "Do you want to impress this girl? Do you want to get paid? Do you want to keep Star Fox alive?"

"Yes I do-"

She smacked him again "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" she shouted then smacked him again. Fox's eyes began to water from the intense sting. Katt may not have realized it but her rings amplified the pain all the more.

"Now like this." Katt said while taking his arms. She led him through a rather physical dance where they rubbed up on each other. Fox tried desperately not to think about it and just concentrated on the dance. Eventually he found rhythm but only for a while. Katt backed off and sighed.

"Well you did it but only just. Did you see how we danced together like that?" Fox just nodded to avoid a smack to the face. "Good. It's easier to pick up rhythm of another the more you touch them but in this case you can't can you?"

Fox stalled for a second but when Katt didn't say anything he decided it was okay to speak. "Only if she says to but I think if I do and she doesn't want me to… well I might not make it back."

"I see…. In that case I need to teach you how to dance really closely without touching her."

"Why?"

"To keep her interested and on edge. If her blood gets going she'll be entertained a lot more and easier so that even basic steps will be like… oh what's the word?"

"Exotic?"

"Yeah that's the one." She said before smacking him again. "Now shut up and impress me." She said as she took a seat on the props box.

Another hour passed, Fox got slapped every time he touched her but it was typically on his-

"Ow my ass!" Fox shouted.

He rubbed his sore backside while Katt shrugged "Hey you're not supposed to touch me remember?"

"Well do you have to slap my ass?" Fox whined.

"Oh come now Fox, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it." Katt said casting him a mischievous grin.

Fox shuddered. "Well kind of…. But not like that!" Fox said when Katt started giggling. "I like it because it keeps me focused but if you hit me anywhere else I'd like it just the same and… and." Fox stopped when he heard what his mind thought up of on the spot. His mind wasn't a good on the spot thinker unless it was in the heat of battle. Not good at all.

"Sure Fox." Katt giggled. "Now try it one more time, this time stay as close as possible and use that tail some more!" Katt laughed.

Fox sighed and began to dance just the way she showed him without music. There was a lot of flexing and not very many random movements. His dancing flowed together really nicely, probably from his Tea Kwon Do training and experience before hand. He almost brushed up against Katt and she was surprised he didn't touch her. She began to get excited, he was doing it right, and how right it was.

He leaned in close; she had to hold herself back from leaning in. He struck a pose and a nerve in Katt. "That's enough!" Katt shouted. She was breathing heavily and Fox's heavy breathing didn't help. His chest which was bare now rose and fell in an arousing hypnotic way that Katt had to stop looking at or else she would do something they'd both regret in the morning.

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, no… we just need to stop." Katt said ignoring the beads of sweat crawl down his rippling chest and abs.

"Alright… same time tomorrow?" Fox asked, hopeful to have a routine down by next week.

"Yeah, yeah." Katt said before rushing out of the gym leaving Fox alone.

'I wonder what that was about?' Fox wondered to himself. As smart as he was when he wasn't under sensual pressure he was oblivious to practically everything. A woman's advancements had to be brash and out front or he'd never realize it. Subtle gestures like winks and head jutting was all wasted on the thick vulpine.

He strolled back to his room and this time made sure to duck under the low obstruction. He decided he would need a shower because he was slightly damp with sweat after learning how to dance with mistress Katt.

"Mistress Katt." Fox chuckled to himself. "Oh she'd kill me if she heard that."

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower thinking of how the day went. So far he thought it went well, he had balance, he was a quick learner, and enjoyed dancing but there wasn't much time left, he'd only just begun and more advanced steps would be a lot harder than the simpler ones. Katt seemed to think he was doing well, she complimented his form and wasn't too hard on him like she was in the very beginning. Who knows? Maybe he would actually prevail and do the job right?

"I wonder if dad had to go through all this crap. If he did how on Corneria did he stick with it? He must have enjoyed it to an extent which I can understand. Katt isn't someone I don't mind- what am I saying? Katt is- was Falco's girl and she's been my friend for years now. Still she does have one nice pair of- shut up self!" Fox snapped at himself.

The water began to get colder and colder before Fox realized how cold it was. He shut off the shower and walked out with just a towel draped over his waist. He yawned and when he opened his eyes they bulged out and he almost let go of the towel by mistake.

"Katt! What are you doing in here!?!" Fox shouted with fright.

Katt was lying on his bed in a rather erotic pose. Her legs stretched and curved into positions meant to excite any who was attracted to the female gender and her clothes which were lacy, black and revealing were as well.

"Do you always talk to yourself in the shower?" she giggled.

"I-" Fox said but then the color in his face flushed away. He realized that she heard every single thing he said. 'Oh… fuck.' Fox thought.

"Tell me Fox" Katt said as she deliberately sat up slowly and sensually "what is it that I have a nice pair of and be honest."

Fox thought desperately. They both knew exactly what he meant but Fox was going to lie and stick with the lie till his deathbed. It was the smart thing to do and the only thing to do. "Eyes!" Fox nearly shouted when he thought of it.

"Eyes?" Katt asked. "I see I thought you meant I had a nice pair of-" she said while bringing her arms forward and closer together.

"Nope just eyes!" Fox said moving rather fidgety towards his dresser.

"Oh… well I came here to tell you good night." Katt said.

Fox nodded and tried to ignore his lower body. He grabbed some clothes and heard Katt get off his bed. The creaking sounded like doom. She got closer to him and he could almost feel her breathing down his neck. It was exciting.

"You know Fox you are the easiest person to pull one over." She whispered in his ear when she was close enough.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked going red again.

"I mean… I GOT YOUR TOWEL!"

Fox felt the towel rip from his grasp and he flushed the darkest shade of red he ever had been. He attempted to cover himself with his hands while Katt laughed as she ran out and then Fox quickly threw on a fresh pair of underwear.

"Well at least it can't get any-"

Fox flushed red again as he realized Katt had taken not only his towel but his clothes as well, leaving him with just those pair of boxers.

Fox tried to express his frustration and anger but came up with only one word. "Fuck!"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Kind of a bitch no? Nah that was priceless you got to admit! XDDD! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, jsut how is Fox going to escape this one? He has no clothes and no towel, just one pair of underwear. I am mean to him X3. Well hope you enjoyed have a good one! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK! Jk lol you can comment XD!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Fox looked around for something to cover himself. His sheets to his bed were being cleaned like they usually were every other Thursday and he had already sent his dirty clothes down the dirty clothes hamper. All he had was his boxers, the ones with the X-Box three sixty logos plastered all over them with text saying "That's mine but you can play with it."

"FUCK!" Fox shouted again. As much as he wanted to chase after Katt to get his clothes and towel back there was no way he was going to do it practically stark naked. She won this round but revenge would be his.

Finally when Fox began to shiver because the heat to his room was coincidently turned off at the moment Fox summoned the courage to walk around his ship in his underwear.

It was a terrifying experience, a stealthy experience and above all a cold experience. The floor was freezing, there was a slight draft and he was still just a little damp from the shower. Fox walked down the hall way as quietly, swiftly and as close as he could get to stealthy. He tripped over a loose floorboard only seconds into the escapade.

"FUCK!" Fox shouted as he rubbed his already sore nose. He got off the ground and stayed still hoping no one heard him. When a minute had passed and he wasn't getting laughed at he continued this time a little more carefully.

'Just got to get to the laundry room, just got to get to the laundry room.' Fox repeated to himself mentally. That was his mission, to get to the laundry room in hopes that he could find some of his clothes that weren't too wet.

He came to a corner and peeked around it. No one was there. Fox's heart began to beat with excitement. He hadn't felt like this since he was a kit playing hide and seek. The thrill of hiding, the heart clenching fear you were going to get caught, and the relief of not dying when you got caught. It was a weird game and it played on the psyche but still it was fun as Hell.

The laundry room was right down that hallway and he was about to make a break for the door when someone came out of it. The strange thing was he didn't recognize her, she was hot, defiantly hot, borderline nine and a half and ten on a scale but still unfamiliar. She was a lynx and a well rounded lynx at that. Not too short, not that tall, pretty busty and her face was beautiful even when distracted with her PDA. Fox sighed thankful she didn't see him as she went the other way but stopped when he heard her giggle, like she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. He shook that thought off when he realized that she was a stranger on his ship doing God knows what.

Once the way was clear Fox made a mad dash for the laundry room and closed the door behind him. It wasn't a big laundry room, it had a large and a small washing and drying machines but that was about it. Fox stopped the dryers with just a few minutes left and went through their contents thoroughly. Nothing but women's clothes!

"What the Hell?" Fox growled. "Has Slippy brought up an old habit or are all these clothes Katt's?" he examined the clothes a bit more making sure to stay away from the bras and panties out of respect and of course fear that they might be Slippy's. The clothes were more than one size, style and were multi species. All of that implied that they belonged to more than one woman.

"Did Katt bring some friends with her?" Fox asked holding up a pair of jeans obviously meant for a canine. He remembered the pretty lynx from earlier. It was possible, she did seem kind of comfortable on his ship but then some thieves were comfortable anywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTS YOU PERVERT?"

Fox froze for a split second and slowly turned his head. His fear bulged eyes found another rather attractive woman. She was a poodle and nearly as pretty as the lynx from earlier but defiantly just as shapely. One of the differences between the lynx and the poodle was however the lynx was rather calm when Fox saw her but the poodle was extremely pissed off. Her muzzle was slightly pulled back to reveal flashing white teeth, she was growling and she was holding a can of Pepper spray. Every pervert's nightmare.

"No wait! Its not what it looks like!" Fox said trying to defend himself but his attempts fell on deaf ears. The poodle hosed him down with Pepper spray and Fox shrieked as the brunt of it nailed his eyes.

"You creepy, perverted, deranged animal!" the poodle yelled while draining the pepper spray all over Fox. Pepper spray hurts a lot and was named after the inventor General Pepper. He designed it so that it "Pepper" spray would hurt like Holy Hell wherever the body came into contact with it. Fox's body came into contact with it practically everywhere save where his boxer's protected. But there was a drawback, it was rather easy to remove, just by a simple shower with soap and Luke warm water.

When the can was empty the poodle threw it at Fox and it nailed him right in the face. Now that her can was gone the angry poodle began to kick Fox just adding salt to the wounds. It was a while before anyone came to help Fox but she hung back a second to not get caught in the furious storm.

"Uh Fay?" the lynx said hoping she wouldn't get her head bitten off.

The poodle stopped kicking the writhing vulpine and turned to the lynx, all the anger had melted away temporarily. "What is it Miyu?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Miyu asked.

"Just showing a pervert he isn't allowed to touch my clothes." Fay said before kicking Fox in the ribs.

"He was in your clothes?" Miyu asked looking surprised.

"Yeah the bastard was." Fay said before kicking Fox yet again.

"But what if it was just a misunderstanding?"

"What do you mean?" Fay asked.

"Well he isn't wearing hardly any clothes… maybe he was looking for some of his own?" Miyu said after catching a glimpse of Fox's firm torso. He was still thrashing around on the floor but that was to be expected since there was an empty can of Pepper spray on the ground next to him.

"He still had no right to touch my clothes! You remember what happened last time a man touched my clothes while in his underwear?"

"Yes I do…." Miyu said before banishing the vivid thought from her mind by shaking her head. "But that was different. That was some creepy stalker guy but this is Mr. McCloud!"

"McCloud?" Fay asked before looking at him. He was orange, a vulpine, and if she looked closely he looked just like- "Oh my God I just sprayed down Fox McCloud with mace!" she shrieked with fear and excitement. As embarrassing as it was it was also kind of funny.

"Exactly." Miyu said while moving over to Fox. She poked him once on the shoulder to get his attention but he was still thrashing about and wiping his eyes to even notice her. "Uh mister… mister McCloud?" Miyu asked then poked him again.

"Ah my eyes!" Fox shouted.

"I think I broke him." Fay said.

"Well help me get him to his room." Miyu said grabbing Fox's left muscular shoulder. She blushed a little when she realized how well toned and hard his arm was but kept any unnecessary thoughts out of her mind.

"Alright fine." Fay sighed. She grabbed the vulpine's other arm and couldn't help to be all but impressed by the potential strength his arms held.

The two carried the third back to what they hoped was his room. They then drug him to the bathroom and placed him in the shower. Fox had calmed down after he remembered his pain endurance training he received in the flight academy. He kept himself in control but the burning agony still lingered.

"What do we do now?" Fay asked watching Fox flex his muscles in an attempt to ignore the burning pain.

"Well we... you see, we have to…." Miyu said while blushing. This was one strong vulpine.

"What? Out with it Miyu!" Fay snapped.

"We have to… wash him…." Miyu giggled.

"Wash him…? Right that's it I'm out!" Fay said then turned on the slightly cold water.

"But Fay-"

"No I'm not doing it! He's just going to brag about it later that he got the two of us to scrub him down. Go right ahead for all I care Miyu but I'm not touching a single hair on that pervert!" Fay said before leaving.

Miyu sighed with disappointment and relief. Now the vulpine was all hers. She moved back to the shower and before she could grab the soap she heard Fox's door open again.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Miyu shouted with surprise and threw up her hands like she was under arrest.

"What? Miyu what are you talking about?"

Miyu turned around and saw Katt standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Katt could you give me a hand?"

"With what?" Katt asked walking towards her.

"With him." Miyu said jutting her head towards Fox who was lying on his back in the shower in obvious pain.

Katt looked at Fox then Miyu. "Yeah sorry Miyu but I don't do three-"

"No that's not what I meant." Miyu said blushing up a storm. "Fay got him good with some mace and I need you help to scrub him down."

"Like I said Miyu I don't do manajatwa. Have fun on your own." Katt chuckled then left the blushing lynx alone with the vulnerable vulpine.

"Oh dear looks like we're on our own." Miyu said then looked at Fox. He was trying to get up but he couldn't see and he tripped on the soap. He hit the ground pretty hard and Miyu couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah thanks lady." Fox grumbled. His whole body burned, he hit his head yet again, and now someone was laughing at him. This day sucked. A lot!

"I'm sorry Mr. McCloud." Miyu said than took the soap in hand and began to scrub Fox's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fox shouted. "Just what are you doing lady?"

"I'm sorry but we have to get the Pepper spray off and the best way to do that is to scrub you down with soap." Miyu said thankful he couldn't see right now since she was quivering as well as blushing.

"Thanks but I hardly know you and I wouldn't want you to do something you don't have to-"

"But I want to! I mean that is I uhh… I just want to help you since my friend pretty much sautéed you." Miyu said rather fast but Fox, the oblivious wonder missed it entirely.

"If you insist." Fox said angling himself so that is face was in the full scope of the Luke warm water. Little did he know it brought his _entire _body on display. Miyu marveled over it like a love struck school girl. She stared at his chest, his arms, his legs and especially his most interesting feature of all… his face. He was really handsome she had to admit, not only that but that face rallied Corneria to fight against Andross even when they were on the verge of utter defeat. To her she had no better situation in her mind other than this, alone with the Hero of Lylat, nursing him back to health by scrubbing every inch of him down, well almost every inch. Just the ones that got hit by the Pepper spray.

"Okay I'm going to start now." Miyu said placing her hand on his abs.

"Whenever you're ready." Fox said groggily. He hadn't noticed but he was in a position most men would give their right arm to be in despite the agonizing pain and the embarrassing underwear that now clung to him like his wet orange fur.

Miyu started slowly and worked up slowly enjoying it much to her disappointment in herself for enjoying it so much. She tried to keep focused since if she didn't do the job right the Pepper spray would solidify and would be almost impossible to make it come off. Fox groaned a little but stopped suddenly. He opened his bloodshot eyes and found the same attractive lynx washing him.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"What?" Miyu asked after jumping at the sound of Fox's voice. She had become so enthralled with her beneficial job that she forgot he could speak. "Err no I can't say that you are."

"Then why are you-"

"Because you had a bad run in with my friend. She thought you were peering through her laundry."

"Ah… is that why I feel like I got manhandled?"

"In a sense yes." Miyu giggled. He didn't know how lucky he was that she was there to stop Fay or they might not be having this conversation or any conversation for that matter.

"Ugh." Fox moaned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miyu asked growing concerned.

"This is Pepper's spray right?" Fox asked and Miyu nodded. "Crap…. In that case could you do my thighs? I'm going to need them later when I str- exercise." Fox said quickly to cover his ass.

By the look on her face Fox would've thought she was going to turn into a tomato. She couldn't be any redder even if she burned herself. "Alright Mr. McCloud I'll… wash your… thighs." She finished weakly hardly containing her quivers.

"Please call me Fox. And thanks a lot Miss…?"

"Miyu… just Miyu." She said trailing off and avoiding his gaze. Despite all the red his green eyes were still able to pierce the strongest defenses the mind could put up.

"Okay, Miyu… thanks. I owe you a really big… I owe you one" Fox said before letting Miyu do her stuff. He was truly thankful for her help since he wouldn't have been able to do it himself. He felt light headed, his vision flickered on and off and his whole body ached when the smallest finger or toe moved.

"No problem mister- I mean Fox." Miyu said smiling. 'Things were hitting off pretty well.' She thought then rubbed Fox's thigh slowly and deliberately.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Yeah I went there, Fay and Miyu are in baby! Who knows how this will shake up the story and the lessons X3? Anyways hope you enjoyed I admit this one was a bit more sexualish then most but I'm staying on that tightrope of a kinky XXX production and a Pg-14 DLSV thingy. Anyways have a good one! Hope you enjoyed (again). ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

Fox moaned as Miyu rubbed his back, he was more than clean by now after nearly an hour in the shower yet Miyu insisted that she finish the job. She was doing such a damn good job Fox didn't care if he was going to prune. His entire back released, his legs, chest, everything she touched the muscles released near instantaneously.

"Oh my god…." Fox moaned as she dug deep into his muscles and ordered them to relax.

"What's wrong am I hurting you?" Miyu asked.

"No, oh god no!" Fox smiled. "You have no idea how good this feels! Thank you so much Miyu… thank you." Fox added when she started again.

"It's my pleasure Fox." Miyu said. By now she was soaking wet but she didn't seem to mind or notice. Massaging Fox was her only concern right now and the way things were going who knows?

Fox's eyes however began to get heavy. By now it was probably eleven o'clock at night. He had better get to sleep if he was going to be rested for the next lesson from hopefully just Katt.

"Hey Miyu!" Fox stressed as she began the systematic massage. It felt so good he didn't want her to stop.

"Yes? Do you not like this?" She asked.

"No, no. I love it! But I have to get to bed and-"

"Oh yeah you have a long day ahead of you." Miyu said.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Fox asked worried about what she knew about the content of his next day.

"Well Katt is going to teach you some more dance steps, Fay will teach you how to dress and I'm going to be the…." She broke off, it was to embarrassing and it made her start blushing again.

She helped Fox up and out of the shower, he had one hell of a day and even one misstep could bring him down on something metal or wooden like his bed frame again. "Oh so you know…." Fox said, the embarrassment leaked in his voice and into his face as a red blush.

"Yes I do. I can't say it's the brightest idea but whatever keeps Star Fox alive without it resorting to crime like some mercenary groups." Miyu said leading him to his bed.

"True." Fox said. "But I'd rather not do this to tell you the truth. If it wasn't for the money I'd have said no."

"Yeah money is the root of most problems in life." Miyu stated as she helped gave Fox a towel.

"Where did this come from?" Fox asked.

"Katt Brought it back after Fay tore you a new one."

"That about sums it up." Fox chuckled nervously. "Hey Miyu thanks a lot for all your help but I think I can take it from here." Fox said as she began to rub him down with the towel.

"Oh sorry. Of course." Miyu said handing him the towel.

"Thank you so much for all your help." Fox said starting with his arms.

"Anytime."

"Anytime?" Fox asked.

"You know what I meant." Miyu giggled.

"Yeah I do." Fox shrgged. When he was as dry as he could get he realized Miyu was still in his room. "You know I almost forgot." Fox said then held out his hand. Miyu took it and before she could shake his hand Fox bent over and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "My names Fox McCloud and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Miyu."

"The pleasures all my Fox." Miyu blushed. "I'd better get going, let you rest."

"Good night." Fox said escorting her to the door.

"Good night." She returned with a small wink.

Fox closed the door when he was done watching her go, but only because she turned around a corner and faded from sight. He sighed, that was a woman. So nice, considerate, easy on the eyes, and all out the nicest thing to come into his life. He walked to his bed still feeling her hands all over him and fell asleep near instantaneously.

"Fox? Fox? FOX!" was all Fox heard before something nailed his chest. Wind rushed out of his lungs and pain filled them.

"Gah!" Fox yelped before he was yanked out of his sheets all the while thankful he still had his underwear on despite the fact it was a little soggy. Whatever was attacking him though was going to pay. He growled and went on the counter offensive. He grabbed the surprisingly soft arms of his attack and picked it up. Fox blinked and suddenly the situation came into focus.

"About time you're up Fox." Katt said while holding back the laughter.

"What? Katt?" Fox said staring at his would be attacker.

"What did you think it was Miyu? You play a little rough for a lover." Katt giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked setting Katt down.

"Don't play coy my little romantic. The way you kissed her hand, oh you really are quite the charmer."

"Give me a break she got the Pepper spray off me, I just wanted to show my appreciation." Fox said turning away towards his dresser. He was a step away from it when Katt shot up right in front of him with a pouting look on her face.

"You know now that I think about it I never did get my hand kissed." She said running her hand down his muzzle. Fox shivered; now that Miyu's relaxing massage and his fatigue drained he was back one hundred percent meaning he was once again a klutz around women.

"I uh… I err… sorry?"

Katt shoved Fox so hard he practically hit the floor "You're damn right you're sorry!" Katt hissed. "Now then are you ready for today? Cause you better be, I'm stepping things up a notch or two now that Fay and Miyu are here to help me." Katt cackled. She left the room and Fox in horror.

'Oh man what does she mean by that? Last time wasn't her all? Oh man! I'm screwed! Three on one? ' Fox thought to himself. The odds weren't looking good to him given his military mind. When others saw a pretty woman walking down the street Fox saw a potential threat if provoked by a cat call and when most men would see this as a three on one sensual opportunity Fox saw it as a three on one death fight.

'At least Miyu won't kill me… on purpose at least. Fay will if I so much as piss over the line and Katt might accidently kill me. Either way I'm dead.' Fox thought miserably. This was going to be a long two weeks.

He threw on a T-shirt and jeans then headed dismally to the kitchen. It was only nine and last time they didn't start till two so it would be okay to get a quick breakfast, as long as he hurried. Once in the kitchen he saw the mountain of every dish he owned piled up and the sad thing was he just did them two days ago. His mouth hung open as he swore angrily. It took him a while to realize but there was a note next to them, it was pink and smelt like Katt.

The note said "Hey Fox, sorry about the mess, you can handle this right? Love Katt."

Fox crumpled the note up and tried to calm down. doing the dishes for Katt and her uninvited guests was the least he could do considering what they were doing for him. He was about to reach a calmed state when he made the mistake of taking another step forward. His sock became immediately drenched in water. At least he thought it was water until he picked up the note right next to the puddle.

"Sorry about the puddle but Chow had a little accident… you don't mind having a pet Chihuahua around do you? Anyways we would have cleaned it up but we didn't want to make a bigger mess for you to clean up looking for paper towels and besides we're lazy. Love Katt."

"A Chihuahua." Fox growled. "A fucking, Chihuahua!" Fox shouted before smashing the mountain of dishes. By far those rats were the worst things in existence. He hated them ever since he had to live with one. It peed everywhere, ripped up his clothes somehow despite its size, it kept him up half the night every night, and it tried to have a litter with his leg more times then Slippy getting bogies on his tail. Of course a punt to the head held it at bay but for some reason the owners got really defensive when you nearly rip its head off with a small kick.

Now that half of his dishes were in ruins and one of his already destroyed socks was dyed permanently yellow Fox was in no mood to talk, just eat. He ripped off the sock threw it into the trash and headed to the fridge. He reached it and "splash". His right sock was now also dyed permanently yellow. He bit back the fury boiling up within him but found yet another pink note smelling like Katt.

"Oh yeah he had another accident…. Love Katt."

Fox growled deeply, trying to get all the pent up rage out of his system before he punched through his refrigerator door. It seemed to work but when he opened the door to his fridge, it was empty of everything except a note.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on but you should go grocery shopping. Love Katt."

"Oh yeah…. That's right…. I still haven't gone shopping for sustenance…. Go figure." Fox said with a hollow voice. Now he was pissed off and hungry, a very bad combo. Although he didn't show it on the outside inside he was trying to decide if he would murder or eat the rat some people called dog. "No just calm down, calm down. It's someone's pet I can't just kill it… maybe a quick nibble but I can't kill it! I just have to calm-"

There it was. The demon rat from Hell. The Chihuahua. Fox glared at it but smiled. "Hey there little bast- I mean guy. My you look-"

The Chihuahua just looked straight at him as he talked and when Fox got to look he realized it was making an "accident" deliberately right in front of him, deliberately trying to piss him off, deliberately wanting to die.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Fox roared as he ran at it.

Sensing danger the Chihuahua made a break for it. Fox was almost on it when he stepped on it not realizing where he was going. Fox screamed with disgust and anger while the Chihuahua barked at him almost in a laughing way.

"You're so _dead!_" Fox growled as he stepped towards the Chihuahua hands extended, bloodlust in his eyes. The Chihuahua whimpered as he got close and just before he was about to reach his hands around its teeny tiny little neck. His fingers touched the brown fur of the little monster when he heard a noise behind him.

"Yeah just a sec Fay I'll get- oh hey Fox I see you've met my dog Chow."

Fox stopped his attempted murder and picked him up instead. "Well aren't you the lucky one." Fox growled in undertone. As much as he hated the dog he liked Miyu a lot more for helping him out with Fay, the Pepper spray and that heavenly massage. "This sweet little thing is yours? Ow!" Fox added when the Chihuahua bit him.

"Sadly yes." Miyu said sadly. "I didn't want him but Fay said it would help be get over… but that's not important. What happened in here?" she asked when she took a look around.

"Nothing much just need to tidy up a bit." Fox shrugged as he pet the Chihuahua rather forcefully.

"I'll help you-"

"No, no you've been a life saver as it is. Please let me take care of this and you just enjoy yourself." Fox said walking towards her.

"Alright if you insist." Miyu said taking the dog from Fox's hands. With the rat in hands she left the kitchen. Fox took in every second of her beauty as she went though. Her orange fur with speckles of brown. And those eyes, those deep blue eyes, were intoxicatingly wondrous. He could stare at them all day. Unfortunately he had to clean the entire kitchen first.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Don't you just love when you're walking along in your socks and that happens? Doesn't that just ruin your day? Well anyway sorry no sexay striping today but next chap we're getting back to it. What do you think (btw) of FoxXMiyu? I couldn't fit krystal in since it was before Adventures but miyu might do right? I mean she is in hardly any fics and in my opinion she should be brought back to the Star Fox universe! But oh well, anyways 9again) hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Fox stepped back and sighed. All the dishes that were left were washed, the "accidents" cleaned, and everything else scrubbed from top to bottom. He looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"Well there goes another three hours of my life." Fox grumbled. All that work was finally done and he was still hungry. Fox was about to leave when the door opened yet again.

"Oh hello Fox." Peppy said.

"Oh hey Peppy." Fox growled. "You're a little late for the party."

"Oh I guess I am, darn." Peppy said faking disappointment. Little did Fox know that Peppy knew full well what Fox was doing the past three hours, in fact he knew exactly when he tackled the biggest and toughest chores because he would check the cameras constantly on his wrist com so he wouldn't get dragged into helping.

"Yeah sure." Fox mumbled. "So what's up?"

"Fay and Miyu need to see you." Peppy grinned. "You know I had a chance to speak with that Miyu girl, quite the looker if I might say so myself. Not only that but she said you're quite the charmer."

"I was only being polite!" Fox said a bit too quickly to not arouse suspicion.

"I'm sure you were." Peppy said giving him a skeptical smile. "Well are you ready to-"

The door to the kitchen opened again and Miyu looked surprised to see both of them in the kitchen. "Oh hello Peppy, hello Fox." She said throwing Fox a warming smile.

"Hey Miyu." Fox said returning the smile.

"Fox we're ready to begin. If you will follow me."

"Sure. Sorry Pep but I have to go."

"Right well you'll get the lecture later then I guess. Have fun you two."

Fox's fur went on end on his neck. That was uncalled for. Miyu just giggled and led Fox to one of the guest's rooms. "This is where you're staying?" Fox asked remembering that this was one of the smallest rooms on the ship.

"Yes, thank you for letting us stay even though we were uninvited."

"No problem. A friend of Katt's is a friend of mine." Fox said following Miyu in once the door opened. Fox took one look at the room and was disgusted. The room was really small, hardly more than eight feet by eight feet. There wasn't a private bathroom and the room had a terrible chill in it.

"My god who let you stay in here?" Fox demanded.

"Slippy said this was the only room left." Miyu said taking a seat on the old grey bed.

"That idiot. He should have given you his room or mine! No this won't do at all, I'll take this room you can have mine."

"Oh Fox I couldn't! This room is more than enough-"

"Please Miyu I would be a terrible host if I let one of my guests stay here."

Miyu thought it over for a minute. She wouldn't object moving in to a room that was better than this but not if it meant taking someone else's room and giving them this. Then she got an idea that caught her off guard yet she blurted it out anyway.

"Well we could share your room." She said before she could stop herself.

That slapped Fox in the face more than Fay's Pepper spray. "I well, err- sure if you want." Fox said worried she was just pulling his chain. She wasn't.

"I would like that." Miyu smiled. That smile however put Fox off even more. He began to scratch the back of his head, blush and look all around the poor little room to distract himself.

"Great, I'll help you collect your stuff." Fox said moving to the suitcase but Miyu stopped him.

"No, no I'll get this." She said as she accidently knocked it over right on to Fox's bare feet. The suitcase must have been filled with bricks because it sure felt like it. Fox yelped and heaved the case off his swelling foot.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Fox said as he massaged his foot. "Yikes that was heavy, what's in there?"

"Just some things." Miyu said trying to avoid the subject.

"Like wha-"

"Well if you're ready to go I'm ready." Miyu said with a happy energy trying to throw Fox off.

"Well alright then, follow me." Fox said breaking contact with those deep blue eyes. Blue had always been his favorite color. Once they were in his room Miyu set the briefcase down next to the door.

"Alright get naked." She said while snapping her fingers.

Fox's spine became erect and his fur stood on end as he got goose bumps. "W-w-what?"

"Get naked, I need you-"

"What?" Fox practically shouted.

"-to get naked so I can loosen you up for Katt."

"What?" Fox shouted this time.

Miyu giggled "God you're dumb, thank God you're cute. No you got it all wrong Fox! I am a masseuse and it's my job to get your blood flowing and muscles ready so that way you don't sprain or break something."

"Oh good for a minute there I thought you wanted to- never mind!" Fox said when she stepped towards him.

Miyu got within arms reach of Fox and smiled "Oh Fox you really are quite thick. Now strip or am I going to have to take them off for you?"

"Only if you'll be gentle." Fox grinned as he began to take off his shirt. The rest of his clothes came off until he reached his underwear "What should I-" Fox said right before a towel nailed him in the face.

"Use that it's unprofessional to see a client's full anatomy." Miyu laughed.

"Right." Fox said beginning to blush. It was awkward work, trying to conceal himself while trying to put himself on full display but eventually Miyu had enough of watching Fox's shenanigans and turned around. His drawers fell to the ground and immediately after his towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay." Fox said once he was covered.

Miyu turned around and started to go through her suitcase. She pulled out a large folded up board, some bottles with liquids in them, and some candles. "Alright lay down on this." Miyu said unfolding the table.

"You sure it's stable?"

"Are you three hundred pounds?" Miyu asked running her eyes up and down his body.

"Err no just two ten."

"Then you're fine now lay down." Miyu said egging him towards the table.

"Okay." Fox said nervously as he started to lay on it. It creaked and groaned but held him.

Miyu lit the candles all around the room; they filled it with strong sweet smells of cinnamon, mint and strangely washing detergent. She lathered her hands with some rubbing oil and clapped them together when she was finished. "Alright let's begin."

Before Fox knew it his entire back felt like it was being tenderized softly by a goddess. He moaned frequently as the massage went on and on. She moved down his body and skipped past his posterior and proceeded to his thighs and made any tensions in them melt away. For another two hours she held him in her hands like putty but all things have to come to an end.

"Well Fox it was fun and I can tell you enjoyed but it's time for you to go see Fay. You can get off the-" the table Fox was laying on gave way and Fox fell to the floor with it "-table."

"Ow!" Fox said, his nose took the full brunt of it. To make matters worse the sudden shaking knocked over a candle and began to scald Fox. "Oh God!" Fox shouted when the liquid hot wax scalded him. He tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't come off. He stood up to try again but he stood up to fast and slipped because of the rubbing oil and rammed right into his bed frame. He just laid there in pain while Miyu stared at the sad sight.

"So… same time tomorrow?"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ This was by far the shortest yet equal length chapter yet. Sorry but I don't want them to get too big so I stop at page five or somewhere around there. This was just below six pages but it was so chalk full of dialouge that it it goes by rather fast. I hope that doesn't matter and I hopw you enjoyed, more coming soon! ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

Fox walked out of his room in defeat. He was an absolute idiot. The way he practically killed himself right in front of Miyu was too embarrassing. His head still hurt and where the wax was it was still slightly burning. Why were things going so wrong for him? It was like some divine power was making him suffer for the benefit and enjoyment of other divine powers. Whatever it was it sucked!

Fox rubbed the new bump on his head. He had lost count which one that one was and decided not to try to count; it would only make him feel stupider. "Oh well could be-" splash "worse." Fox grumbled when he realized what he stepped in. ignoring it he just kept going hoping Slippy or someone would slip in it just because it was someone else turn to be in pain. Fortunately for the Chihuahua it was no where around so it would be spared the pain… for now.

Fox's stomach grumbled and he remembered he was hungry but since there was no food left on the entire ship Fox ignored it until the torment grew to antagonizing levels of great pain when he smelt five kinds of meat, three kinds of cheeses and sizzling tomato sauce attacked his nose with a pure infernal fury.

"Pizza!" Fox said as he ran towards the source of the smell. He bowled over Slippy who was carrying the demon rat in his hands. Ignoring the pain he put Slippy and possibly the rat in he continued his desperate pursuit. His frenzy came to an end at the gym. Regaining his wits he cleaned the drool hanging from his muzzle, flattened his fur down and then walked inside casually.

"Hey guys." Fox said as he walked in.

"Oh there you are Fox." Katt said then wolfed down an entire slice of meat lovers pizza.

"We were thinking Miyu would never let you go." Fay said then took a dignified bite unlike Katt's feeding frenzy. She had some class unlike others.

"Mm that smells good." Fox said letting the smell wash over him.

"Want some?" Katt asked holding out the box.

"Do I!" Fox said rushing towards the box but Katt snatched the box away and his hands grabbed air.

"Ah, ah, ah. Katt says you have to dance for a slice." Katt said giving Fox a sly look.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Fox asked. His stomach growled fiercely only adding to the crushing defeat he was now feeling because his pizza was snatched away.

"You heard her." Fay said then took another bite. She savored it right in front of Fox for a while and finally swallowed. "Mm that was so good."

Fox began to cringe and went red. "Really?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry Fox those are my terms." Katt said taking the last piece in hand.

"NO! WAIT!" Fox shouted. He cringed again and his right eye twitched. He had to get that pizza and the only way to do that was to pay them his pride, ego and dignity. It was a rather hefty price but he was practically starving. "I'll do it."

"Woo!" Fay shouted putting the pizza down. "I'm going to enjoy this!" She said and got herself ready for what was to come.

"Smart move." Katt said moving the overloaded pizza slowly away from her mouth.

"Okay let's make this quick then." Fox said readying himself. He was about to go when he heard the door open behind him.

"Hey guys I smelt the pizza where is it?" Miyu asked walking through the door.

'Great now even Miyu is here.' Fox thought to himself. For some reason he liked her in some strange way. Strange but not bad, just a weird strange, a unique calm feeling he never felt around other women. He felt comfortable around her despite the fact she was probably the prettiest woman he'd met.

"It's right here." Katt said handing her the last slice in the box.

"Alright meat lovers!" she said and before Fox knew it the pizza was gone. Fox watched sadly as his promised slice disappeared slowly behind those succulent lips. He almost felt like crying. He hadn't eaten since two days ago and there went the first sign of delicious he had seen in a month.

"Aw poor Fox." Katt said seeing the depressed look on his face then nearly laughed when it lit up again as she pulled out another box of pizza. The pizza was loaded to the brim with pepperoni, Italian sausage, ham, bacon and beef. "The offer still stands." She said closing the box when he moved towards it.

"Alright." Fox said refusing to make eye contact with Miyu.

"What is he going to do?" Miyu asked curious and slightly excited.

"He's going to dance exclusively for us." Fay laughed.

"Oh. You don't mind if I watch to Fox?" Miyu asked.

"No go ahead." Fox said then started to stretch. It wasn't really necessary since Miyu opened all his muscles already but he did it anyway just to stall. As much as he wanted to eat the pizza he wanted to build suspense like Peppy said. The more they are on the edge of their chairs the more they'll enjoy. He let every muscle go on display as he flexed and stretched for their enjoyment.

He sighed and quickly looked over his audience. It was small and that meant he would have to be more intimate with the girls especially Miyu. Then without warning he began. Fay and Katt whooped and hollered as it transgressed and Miyu just sat there with a passive look on her face when in reality she was just as excited as Fay and Katt.

Fox's clothes began to dwindle and when he reached his pants he stopped and began to dance in front of Miyu a little despite his mind yelling at him to stop embarrassing himself. He did it because something wasn't right about Miyu; she wasn't as engaged as Katt and Fay who were "all touch and no pay" as Peppy would say. One way or another she was going to drool over him and that was final.

He drew in close enough to feel how hot she was becoming and honestly he was enjoying it more than her. It felt good to manipulate people this way, make them get all excited just by flowing motions. It was because he made someone feel so invigorated that he got the rush from it at all.

Miyu began to gasp for air, her chest heaved up and down, her palms got sweaty. It was too much. She jumped up and ran out of the room as fast as possible leaving Fox in utter shock.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Damn I thought she was over-"

"Shut up Fay!" Katt hissed. Fox was still completely out of the loop and that was how he was going to be until Miyu told him her damn self. "It's nothing Fox don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Well is something wrong… what is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you Fox!" Katt snapped which only confused Fox more.

"Wha-"

"Here just eat the pizza I have to go." Katt said throwing the box at Fox's head. The corner of the box got his square in the forehead and Katt ran off to go tend to Miyu.

"Ow Jesus!" Fox groaned rubbing yet another lump.

"I'm sorry Fox." Fay said suddenly.

"For what? Spraying me with Pepper spray? Forget about it I've had worse… but I can't remember them right now."

"Well for that to but mainly I'm sorry for the predicament you've been put into."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked trying to get eye contact with Fay to help persuade her to spill it.

"I'm sorry I can't really say, it's Miyu's wish that it remains a secret. But a word of advice if you try to make things fly with Miyu do it slowly and carefully like you would defuse a bomb. Take your time and learn all the wires and kinks or it will blow up in your face." Fay said denying eye contact. "Oh by the way Chow is eating your pizza." She said before going after Katt and Miyu.

"A bomb huh…? Hey wait a minute!" Fox said when his mind came to the Chow issue. He looked down and the little mongrel was standing on two pieces and eating a third. "Get out of my pizza!" Fox growled baring his fangs. The mutt saw him and ripped the slice out and ran with it despite the fact that it was twice its size. "You little bastard!" Fox shouted when he saw that it stood and took the biggest pieces. He ignored the tainted slices and decided to nibble at the undefiled ones. His hunger had suddenly disappeared for no reason.

Once he finished off the slices he was absolutely sure were untainted he took the box with him so he could throw it and the bad pizza away. He got to the door when he encountered Slippy standing right in front of him.

"Hey Fox what ya got there?" he asked eyeing the pizza.

"What oh nothing you don't want this it was- you know what never mind you want some?" Fox asked opening the box.

"Do I!" he shouted then stuffed both slices the dog stepped on and ate them. "Hmm that was weird… did that pizza taste like feet to you?"

Fox held back the laughter and said innocently "No Slippy it must have been your imagination."

"Oh, well thanks for the pizza I'm going to go lie down." Slippy said looking a little sick.

When he was gone Fox couldn't hold it back any more and laughed up a storm. "You stupid bastard!" Fox said through convulsive laughter. He remembered back when Falco was on the ship, how they'd mess with his food, hair, hot sauce, bad ingredients, it didn't matter as long as he ate it and they could get a good laugh out of it.

Just as he was about to calm down he heard a loud hurl sound. "You have got to be freaking kidding me." Fox said no longer amused with what he did." He left the gym and followed Slippy's path and when he found him he wish he didn't Slippy was standing over the vomit with a look on his face saying he was going to do it again.

"Slippy quick follow-" hurl "…me." Fox finished as Slippy hurled yet again. He was going to try to get him to the bathroom to avoid making a bigger mess but that planned went out the stomach just like the two un-chewed slices of pizza floating in the small pool. "Aw Slippy man, you got to chew your food better."

"Yeah maybe." Slippy said weakly. He began to stumble away towards his room and Fox decided that this job was better for Rob to handle. He dialed up his wrist com. "Rob I got something I need you to take care of… bring a mop." Fox said then cut the connection.

"Oh hey there you are Fox I was just looking for you." Fox heard Peppy say behind him. Fox spun around and saw to his horror two Speedos and by the looks of them they were his size. "Guess who found- wha!" he said as he slipped in the vomit he didn't see. He fell down hard and started to complain about his back.

Fox just shook his head and redialed Rob on his wrist com. "Put a rush on that." he said then walked off leaving Peppy in the vomit and in pain. He didn't feel all that good about it but there was no way in Hell he was going to wear a Speedo and besides at least this time he managed to stay unhurt in this escapade. At least so he thought.

He ducked under the low hanging support beam next to his bedroom and to his horror saw Rob rushing right at him. Fox tried to duck back but hit his head and felt Rob rush all over him and passed by without so much as an excuse me or a sorry, just a simple "You're obstructing traffic. Move!"

Fox lay on the ground unable or unwilling to move. "The next time I see Rob I'm going to give his system a virus." He growled.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys what's up? Yes Fox is cursed despite the fact he is a good person but he must suffer before the end! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Fox try this on." Fay said handing Fox a sleek pair of leather jeans, tight black cotton shirt, black shades, black socks, black underwear and a black Speedo.

"I'm not wearing this." Fox said shaking his head.

"Really? Am I going to have to call Katt in here?" Fay asked folding her arms.

"NO! NO! Please not that! Anything but that!" Fox yelped. Katt had suddenly taken it upon herself to be Fox's disciplinary teacher, judge, disciplinary teacher, jury and disciplinary teacher. Basically she was Mistress Katt now but without the sexy black leather and whip but she did threaten to get one if Fox was "very naughty".

"Then I suggest you put this on. All of it." Fay said picking up the Speedo and dropping it on his muzzle.

Fox took the clothes into the bathroom of his room and along the way he gripped about having to wear a Speedo. To him wearing a Speedo was the equivalent of wearing a pink tutu while walking through a new permanent home, the Venomian penitentiary. It was thanks to Peppy he didn't like them at all in fact he never liked them to begin with. '

'You know what? Fuck Speedos!' he thought to himself as he put it on. It made him chaff like crazy and it was too revealing and uncomfortable for his tastes. Even though Fay said it was new he had his doubts and had it washed twice anyway. The worst part about wearing it was the time Peppy walked in on one of his charity dances. As he danced for food he managed to sneak up behind Fox and said "Welcome brother" and then attempted to hug Fox. Naturally Fox's survival instincts kicked in and Peppy was still in the med bay with a bloody nose, fractured finger and bruised stomach. Peppy was lucky Fox managed to stop in time before he snapped his neck.

Something funny out of it though was whenever Fox tried to ask Peppy how he was feeling Peppy would hold up his broken finger and say "You see this? I'm trying to flip you off but since my fuck you finger is broken and is strapped to my go to Hell finger I can't do either! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?" with that last part Peppy would throw whatever was closest to him at Fox. It was comical until he threw a frying pan. Then it was hilarious.

Once the whole outfit was on and ready Fox stepped out of the bathroom. "Well… I put it all on." Fox forced out. Fay began to inspect him.

"I sure hope you did." She said running her eyes all over him to make sure not a single flaw was to be found with that outfit. "I don't want to get Mistress Katt in here."

Fox shivered. "No, no that won't be necessary. I would however like to know why this is necessary. Fara told me that she would choose what I wore."

"Well if she gives you a choice you'll know exactly what you should wear after I give you advice. This won't do at all."

"What? What is wrong with this outfit? What was wrong with the thirteen other outfits? Why are we still doing this? And Why the Hell do I get the feeling I'm going to windup putting this outfit on again before the day is over because you want to give it another chance?" Fox scowled.

Fay just shook her head. "Mistress Katt!" she began to coo.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean anything!"

"Good! Now put this on!" Fay said handing him a cowboy suit.

"What's wrong with this greaser look?" Fox asked.

"Well for one it doesn't show your di-"

"Keep it PG Fay." Fox reminded.

"Fine… it doesn't show your area and you lose some contrast here" Fay said and pinched his thigh "and here." She said as she pinched his calf.

"So I have smaller looking legs what of it?"

"Your arms are huge in comparison that's what's wrong!" Fay scolded. "Honestly don't you know anything? Are you an imbecile?"

Fox shrugged. "Apparently."

"Fashion is an art Fox and if one side brings in too much flavor and the other not enough it ruins the master piece. No we need to find what gives you absolute balance in every aspect." Fay said beginning to run her hands all over him. Fox shivered at her touch, it was invading and almost unwelcome but he remembered she was just doing her job. "Now go on, cowboy up!" Fay said then smacked him like cattle.

"Ah! I'm going I'm going!" Fox said wishing he had a chastity belt that fit all around his hind.

Finally the day began to wear on and after Katt's some what painful and long instructions Fox was released from her intensive care.

"Remember Foxy don't get comfortable! I'll be waiting behind the corners to pop you one so keep that cute ass clenched!"

Fox bit back the embarrassment and headed to his room. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed. Katt wore him out more than any drill sergeant or physical trainer ever did or could. She brought him to his limits, stretched him in body and mind but to add salt to the wounds she smacked him with the paddle whenever he messed up or she felt like it. Thank God she didn't have a whip.

His door opened and he yawned deep. He took off his black outfit (the same one from earlier but a little different because they added a red belt and bandanna to add some "flavor" and depth to the "art" of Fox's body). He tossed the bandanna away and his pants came off followed closely by his shirt. He reached down and touched his bed, it felt so good and was washed recently so it smelt like sweet lavender. The room was exceptionally dark and he began to get sleepier. Fox began to crawl into bed on his hands and knees when he found himself over something.

What ever it was it was asleep and didn't know he was there, and then he remembered. 'Oh shit that's right I gave my room to Miyu! Oh shit! Oh please don't wake up!' Fox thought then began to slowly crawl off the bed so not to wake her but the damage was done. She woke but only just.

"Mm is that you darling?" She asked sleepily and before Fox could respond she grabbed onto his back. "Okay one more time before we say good night." She began to run her hands up and down Fox's body. Poor Fox had no idea what to do, go along with it and reap the consequences or wake Miyu and reap the consequences. She began to get a little more physical in her sleepy state and didn't hesitate to get grabby with his libido.

Coming up with a plan to get out of this alive Fox said "Sorry babe but I uh… forgot to get some uh… protection. Yeah I'll be right back."

"Oh come on does my big bad wolf need that?" Miyu cooed.

"All the same I better- oh shit." Fox said when Miyu opened her eyes.

First Miyu realized who was on top of her in a rather provocative position, then she realized her hand was in a provocative position then she realized the only thing left to do was scream. It practically deafened Fox but it made him come to his senses and get the Hell of Miyu.

"What are you doing Fox?" Miyu shouted looking for something to throw with her hands.

"I was just trying to-" Fox said putting up his hands to shield him just in case she found the five pound alarm clock. He had to have a tough one because he broke them whenever he woke up but luckily the ship's system was still on the fritz.

"I know full well what you were doing!" Miyu hissed, her hands missed the alarm clock by mere millimeters.

"No you see I forgot that you were in here and I just wanted to get some sleep and-"

"Then why the Hell did you let me go on like that? I thought you were- someone else." Miyu finished a little strangely. Something was bothering her and the fire in her eyes began to ice over into what could only be identified as depression.

"I'm sorry Miyu but I didn't want to frighten you by having you wake up with me moun- err over you."

Miyu began to calm down. She was a rational person and always tried to find all the factors unlike Fay who was spray first, kick second and ask questions if it survived. In truth it was her fault, she broke up with her secret lover so she shouldn't have been so grabby and Fox was just trying to get to sleep in his bed, in his room on his ship that she was a guest in. Even though she was glad be rid of her ex she still felt in need of physical and emotional contact. She was lonely enough to start groping the first thing above her in her sleep. What if it had been Slippy? She cringed at the thought.

"You know what? I'm sorry Fox I didn't mean to do that to you." She said hand moving away from the desk by Fox's bed.

"Don't think about it Miyu it was… what's the right word that doesn't make me sound like a pig?" Fox asked after racking his brain.

"I don't think there is one." Miyu giggled.

"Yeah I suppose not." Fox said then got off the floor. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll let you get some rest."

Fox moved to the door but Miyu called after him, the thought of being alone overwhelmed her with every step he took away from her. She wanted to go console with Katt and Fay and Fox needed rest so she came up with a solution. "Wait Fox this is your ship and your bed. I'll leave."

"What? No! I insist, you are my guest and-" Fox said turning to leave but stopped when Miyu nearly whispered.

"Will you stay with me?"

Fox shivered from the sudden warmth warmth. For some reason he wasn't cringing on the floor like some bad anime show, he was actually calm and some what excited. He turned slowly, slightly red in the face. "Stay-"

"With me," Miyu said a few tears in her eyes "please."

Fox smiled warmly, how could he resist that face? That beautifully sad face. "Of course Miyu, if you want me to-"

"I do! Please just stay with me tonight."

"Alright Miyu." Fox said. He got into the bed right next to her and she clung to him like wet fur although this experience was far more enjoyable. 'She seems so lonely, what could have done this to her?' Fox thought and wrapped an arm around her bringing her all the more closer. She was unbelievably warm but it was a comforting warmth, a reassuring warmth that what he was doing was not wrong.

"Hey Miyu?" Fox asked after a while.

"Yes Fox?" Miyu asked her muzzle buried deeply in his chest, her right arm draped around his torso.

"After I do this job I was wondering if you wanted to… well." Fox said but faltered at the end.

"Yes Fox? You can ask me." Miyu said running her fingers up and down his rugged bare chest. It was rather stimulating and pressured Fox to go on but first he had to respond to her physical entities. He rubbed her arm at first but found his hand on her waist and slowly making its way to her thigh until his reach couldn't go any further. He wanted to move his hand left or right but felt that if he did it would be too soon just yet.

"Well when I get paid I'm not going to have anyone to spend it with and I was wondering if you would join me on… The Getaway." He said and stopped all advances in preparation for regret, humiliation and rejection.

"The Getaway? You mean the finest luxury space yacht ever made?" Miyu asked as all her advances stopped just short of the waistline.

"The same." Fox said worrying she would say no. His heart began to beat faster and she could hear it. She purred slightly because he was so cute when he was nervous. Miyu climbed on top of him and took his arms in her hands. She pinned him down and smiled at him as he was helpless to resist.

"Fox how could I say no?" she asked. Any depression she was feeling previously melted away with a soft gently placed kiss on the lips. Fox became so distracted by it he had no idea Miyu was tying his hands to the bed frame. When he snapped out of it he came to find himself in a very vulnerable state. It was that much more exciting.

"You know you're the first client that I've ever made house calls for." Miyu said, her head moving slowly down Fox's chest, kissing it as she went. "Don't worry though your bill will come in the mail." She giggled.

"I'm sure it will be well worth it." Fox said testing the job she did on his hands. By the feel of the constraint there was no way in Hell this was the first time she did this. He couldn't get loose even if he would have tried his damndest; he was all hers, willingly or not.

Miyu's purrs became really audible. "Trust me after tonight you won't know what to do with yourself anymore." She said then moved to kiss him again before she would make good on that promise.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Right before you get all what the hell XxSantariumxX? Hear me out. After seeing the light I realized that this chapter had to be rewritten in several places, errors fixed and the special night revealed a little bit more in depth but since I don't want to get banned I kept it PG-13... ish. Hope you enjoyed and it was one t okay? One t! -dark-_**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days passed by rather quickly, Fox stripped for scraps, Fox's and Miyu's relationship hit it off harder, faster and better than any Fox had been in, Peppy went on and on with his worse than sin stories after getting over the broken finger, Katt kept Fox on his toes by randomly smacking him with a paddle and Slippy got his hand stuck in the food disposal in the sink… yet again.

"I swear to God Slippy if you get caught in this damn thing one more time-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll turn it on while my hand is still in there." Slippy mumbled.

That was the last straw. Fox stopped trying to pull Slippy's fat little arm out of the food disposer and moved towards the switch. He put his finger on the switch.

"Fox what are you doing?" Slippy asked, his eyes bulging even more making them seem like saucers.

Fox ignored him and said. "You know what happens when you put a toad in the blender?" he flipped the switch. Slippy began to shriek with pain and blood flew everywhere. Eventually enough of his hand was ripped off he was able to pull it out. The results were a tattered bloody stump. "Well now you do." Fox said then began to laugh manically.

"Fox… Fox!" Slippy shouted when he didn't get a response.

Fox snapped out of his daydream and he was back at trying to get Slippy's hand out of the food disposer. 'One day… one day.' Fox thought to himself and began to yank on Slippy's arm to get it out.

"Just how in the Hell did you get your hand stuck down here? You know what that is the wrong question. Why did you reach in here again even though this happened the last twenty four times?" Fox scowled.

"Twenty five." Slippy muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I err saw a uh… something shiny!" Slippy said suddenly.

Fox glared at the toad, that wouldn't be the first time he got stuck in a jam because he saw something shiny. Unless he was being mechanical he was one of the biggest ADD diagnosed person he had ever seen (literally the biggest). He began to divert back to his daydream of putting a certain toad in the blender he had no idea Katt was sneaking up on him. Like a common house cat she stalked her prey, tail flicking, eyes dilated, ears laid back and then when she found the right moment she struck.

A sudden painful, stinging, smacking sensation hit Fox on the left butt cheek. "OW! NOT THE GOOD CHEEK!" he shouted and began to massage the pain away.

"Stay alert Foxy that's the seventeenth time I've gotten you today!" Katt giggled then ran out of the room laughing.

"Eighteenth." Slippy muttered.

Fox heard him that time and gave Slippy a dead arm because of it which made his job a lot easier. He ripped Slippy's arm out and sent him running out of the kitchen with a sore ass after he kicked it twice.

"Now keep your grubby hands out of where they don't belong. And go fix something I don't pay you to sit on your ass playing video games you know!" Fox shouted after him. He moved back to the sink to wash the grease on his hands from Slippy when he actually saw something shiny in the food disposer. "What the fuck?" Fox said then reached in to grab it.

A small heart no bigger than an inch was what he found in the food disposer and by the looks of it, it was solid gold. Fox tapped it and guessed it wasn't solid but hollow. There was a little peg where a chain could have been attached to the small golden heart but the chain, if there was one, was long gone.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say this is a locket.' Fox thought as he inspected the small heart. Somehow he knew that it was very important despite the fact it was in a food disposer. He pocketed the heart and went to the gym to start his next session. He was looking forward to this one. Today Miyu and he were going to do some rather "exotic" yoga. Fox blushed as he remembered the look in her eyes when she said it. There was no way in Hell he'd miss today's session.

"Fox! There you are!" Fay said running up from behind. Fox stopped and turned around. Now that he did he wished he didn't.

"What are those?" Fox asked, disgust was apparent in his tone. The worse than sin objects in Fay's hands were what set him off.

"Just a new outfit! I thought of it last night when chatting with a friend!"

Fox's right eye twitched. "Y-y-you t-told someone!" He stuttered hardly keeping himself from strangling Slippy because he never struck women.

"Relax Fox I didn't tell them it was you I was working for!" Fay giggled. She was hoping to get a rise out of that one. 'Katt is right, he is fun to tease and kind of cute to. Lucky Miyu.'

"Well I'm not putting these on! No way no fucking way!" Fox said firmly.

"Oh come on what's wrong with it?" Miyu asked holding them closer to Fox. Fox quickly moved back like the new outfit would burn and scald him if he got too close.

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong with it!" Fox said then pointed to the first article of clothing. "I hate cowboy hats, they pull out my hair and fur!" he pointed to the next article. "I hate leather pants that are missing the crotch and ass, especially ones that look three sizes too small." The next one. "Cowboy boots are the worst things in existence." And finally he pointed to the worst of the worst. "And that pink Speedo? No way Fay!"

"Oh really?" Fay asked giving him a look.

"Yeah, really." Fox said beginning to lose resolve and moral. She was a mean one and he learned from first hand.

"I hate my life…. I hate my life…. I hate my life…." Fox said every time one of the spurs to his cowboy boots tinkled. By far this was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. Fay took every scrap of manhood he had and put it in the outfit, the pink Speedo, cowboy themed with a hint of leather outfit.

"Now don't you look handsome?" Fay asked inspecting Fox as he walked like a cowboy of old. She could hardly contain her laughter it was so funny. The truth was she didn't get the idea from a friend so he would benefit, she got it so that she could just get some entertainment out of it. Naturally she didn't say who it was she was going to have dress up but still.

Fox ignored her and tried to square his legs more. He felt like drawing his blaster and shooting the nearest thing like a real cowboy would if he was pissed off but his blaster was in another holster. Fay had him put on two side holsters with two fake ancient projectile guns. When he pulled the triggers it shot confetti.

'Where the Hell does she get all this?' Fox thought to himself.

"Alright we're done here." Fay said when she started to lose it. She had him take off the outfit and get back into his old clothes but before he left she had something important to tell him.

"So… you and Miyu are getting things off the ground?" she asked rather casually.

There wasn't anything he'd love more than to leave the room but Fay was in the doorway holding a can of Pepper spray and a pair of scissors. The three did not mix at all when combined.

"What? How did you know?" Fox asked. He and Miyu made an arrangement to keep the whole thing under wraps but apparently Fay knew.

"Well Mr. Hurricane" Fay said while cracking up "let's just say that the doctor and her patient are rather… loud."

"What do you- …oh." Fox said going completely red. "You heard all that?"

"Well some of it. Just a little bit when I was looking for my gun but couldn't find it so I decided to bide my time until now." she said brandishing the scissors and the Pepper spray.

Fox began to step back when Fay got closer. She was menacing despite the fact he towered over her, outweighed her and could pick her up with one arm. "Look I don't want any trouble!" he said and shivered when Fay snipped the scissors.

"Then you better treat her right. If you so much as put a dent in her heart I will cut your fucking guts out, use them as condom and then defecate your skull!" she growled showing her pointy teeth.

"Huh?" Fox asked, his voice barely more than a worried moan.

"I WILL FUCKING SKULL FUCK YOU!" Fay shouted then regained her calm composure. "Basically I love Miyu and I don't want her heart broken again. You won't have any problems from me as long as you treat her right. Understood?" Fox just nodded hoping that he didn't just piss his pants when she said she'd defecate him. "Good!" Fay said happily and sweetly. "You may go now."

Fox took no chances and booked it the hell out of there. Once out of the horrible malicious beating range of Fay Fox began to calm down. He breathed long deep breaths until he was at a state of nirvana.

"Okay there's nothing to worry about since you don't want to hurt Miyu. Speaking of which I think it's time to go get started on that yoga." Fox said to himself.

He took the short way to the gym past the repair wing where everything that wasn't related to ships that needed repair went. Fox walked past hearing Slippy's not so heavenly voice gripping about insignificant problems to Fox.

"Jesus Christ! Rob how the Hell did you get a virus? Don't tell me you were downloading files off the internet! Remember what happened last time?"

"N-n-n-n-n-negative." Rob stuttered.

"Last time you tried to download new software and you became a gay robot. That's right a gay robot. Ordering apple-tinis, talking with a weird accent and the worst of all I had to fix the food dispenser yet again because of you!"

Fox shook his head and continued. He planted the virus himself and if Slippy would have taken the time to ask Rob would have been fine in just under five minutes. 'It's what that piece of metal crap gets for running me over.'

His room came at him like a glowing utopia but the ceiling beam came at him like an incoming enemy fighter.

"DAMN IT! Again?" Fox shouted. Ignoring the too repetitive pain in his head he continued to his room. The door hissed open and Miyu was already starting. "Doesn't that hurt?" Fox asked when he saw Miyu in that pose.

Miyu was practically folded in half, her arms were touching the floor, one leg was up at a one hundred and forty degree angle and her shirt was slipping down but knew where to stop unfortunately.

"Oh hey Fox." Miyu said flipping backwards with an acrobat's grace.

"Do you know how hot that was?" Fox asked, his right eye twitching.

"Do you know how hot it will be when I teach you how to do it?" Miyu said giving him a sexy smile full of beauty and intent. She walked up to Fox and planted on right on his lips, naturally Fox returned the gesture and kissed back.

"Miyu I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. We've only known each other a few days yet I feel so comfortable and happy when I'm around you." Fox said once they split.

"Aw Fox." Miyu said the wrapped her arms around his chest. "its things like that that make me want to slap you."

Fox shivered with ecstasy. The last time she slapped him was a few nights ago when he was bound to his bed. As nice and soft as she was by day at night she was a mean lover but that was what was so good. She knew just how to make him bend to her will and Fox knew just how to bend things back into his favor and back into his control. It was more of a wrestling match in theory where both struggled for dominance in the match but Fox managed to come out on top more often then not.

"So are you ready?" Miyu asked breaking the embrace.

"Yeah just let me get warmed up." Fox said and began to stretch. He knew she was watching so he made it as enticing as he could. Once finished Miyu was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay I uh… I cleared most of the things that will interfere with uh…." Miyu said but trailed off when Fox removed his shirt.

"The yoga?" Fox asked when all he got from Miyu was a blank stare.

Miyu snapped back. "Err yeah since what happened last time we had a session in your room and I, you have to be careful and things hit you often and." Miyu said hardly making any sense. "But anyway let's get started! Try a headstand for me."

"Get ready to be wowed." Fox said arrogantly. He was confidant he could do it since he had before numerous times. He got to his hands and knees then put his head on the ground. Once there he pushed his legs up and was in a perfect one hundred and eighty degree line in no time.

"Very good Fox." Miyu said. "Now hands only."

Fox obliged and lifted his body off the ground even further with his arms. The strain wasn't too much but he wouldn't be able to hold it for ever either.

"Wow Fox." Miyu said in awe. She knew he was strong but she had never seen anyone other than her manage that. "Okay so now-"

The door hissed open and like a misguided animal Peppy walked into Fox's room. "Hey guys I was just… is this a bad time?"

"No but-" Miyu started but was interrupted.

"What the Hell are you doing Fox?" Peppy asked.

"The mother fucking handstand." Fox said beginning to go red because it was slowly becoming too hard to stay up.

"Why?"

"Training." Fox said.

Peppy smiled mischievously and got behind Fox. Peppy patted Fox on the back and then said "The only training you need is-"

"NO GOD NO!" Fox shouted. He knew what was coming.

"-to do a BARREL ROLL!" Peppy said as he grabbed onto Fox's legs and twisted them throwing Fox's balance completely off. Fox tried to keep himself from crashing into the ground but that was a mistake. He walked on his hands straight into the wall and with a loud thud both he and the hanging wall shelves fell.

"That's what you get for breaking my fingers you little ass!" Peppy said through compulsive laughter.

Before Miyu could rush to help Fox he was already nearly on his feet. He got onto his knee than growled "That's it old man you are so going into a home!"

"Ah but you have to catch me first!" Peppy said than ran out of the room. Fox almost chased after him but he remembered he had already done worse to Peppy, he would more than likely fall into some trap that Fay, Katt and Peppy had set up and he also had a lesson from Miyu to learn still.

"Well since he's gone should we continue with the door locked?"

Miyu giggled a little. "Sure Fox and if you're a good boy this door will stay locked for quite some time- okay you need to take that picture off your back!" Miyu said and let her laughter go.

Fox was a little confused and reached behind his back. He pulled a photo of himself off his back and was mortified at what it was. "GOD DAMN IT PEPPY!" Fox shouted before tearing out of the room. He crunched the picture of him as a child in the bat tub and began to track Peppy down.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Especially the ones who got their fanservice! They were great ideas and I had to add them!_**


	12. Chapter 12

The day was approaching Fox with more stealth, cunning and guile than a ninja wearing slippers. A day that would last in Fox's life in complete, corrupt, infamy. Dance-Day was just around the corner and Miyu's massages were just a temporary relief now. He rewarded her greatly in ways unfit for normal conversation but D-Day and that golden locket lingered in his mind even as Miyu gasped with delight under Fox's gentle experienced touch.

"Oh my God Fox! I thought I was a masseuse!" She moaned as Fox sat next to her. He only needed one hand to make her putty just like her him. Miyu noticed his distance and stopped his hands fluid massaging thrust movements. "Is something wrong?"

Fox dried his finger. "Not really." He said not making eye contact.

"No really Fox please tell me." Miyu said leaning in close.

"But you're not done."

Miyu smiled mischievously. "I was done three times ago and just a few seconds ago."

Fox smiled. "I thought you wanted to go for six?"

"Not if you're upset Fox. Please tell me what's wrong." Miyu said wrapping her naked body around Fox's still fully clothed one.

"Well I was just thinking of Sunday. It's only four days away and that means I have to be ready to dance for that woman. I don't mind dancing for you, Fay and Katt because you're my teachers and friends but she's some complete stranger. Plus I found this and I have no idea who it belongs to or how to open it." Fox said digging into his pocket but couldn't find the heart locket he usually kept in his right pocket.

"Keep what?" Miyu asked when he didn't bring it out.

"Doesn't matter." Fox said shaking it off.

"Well don't worry about it Fox. I know you'll do great and I won't hold it against you." Miyu said and began to rub his thigh.

Fox blushed and nodded. "Thanks Miyu I'm glad you're here." He said then kissed her. "You want to try for number six?" Fox asked taking off his shirt.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" Miyu asked slyly as she rubbed higher and higher up his thigh until she could go no further.

A few hours later Fox woke up. Last night was unforgettable since there was just so much sex thrown everywhere. Miyu was one Hell of a woman and could last almost as long as he. That and she didn't let his sleep until she was done with him. After the eighth time Fox and Miyu reached their goal Miyu let them catch some sleep. When Fox finally opened his eyes he felt something smash into his face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted grabbing his face.

"If you're going to go at it ALL DAMN NIGHT then at least give me a warning!" Fay shouted.

Miyu woke with a start and didn't make a move to cover herself. "Hey Fay how are you doing?"

"I'm tired as Hell! You two didn't stop until two in the morning!" Fay growled.

Miyu smiled "Jealous much? You know Fay if you wanted to join in all you had to do was ask."

"Sorry Miyu but I don't want to have to try to quit you again." Fay said then left the room.

Fox rubbed his sore face. He felt like he got his by a newspaper about a hundred pages thick. "Guess we better be quieter in the future." Fox laughed nervously.

Miyu bent in for a kiss and got it. "I guess."

Fox was about to try for an early morning exercise but then realized. "Wait what did she mean by she didn't want to quit you again?"

Miyu just giggled. "Come on Fox I'll make us some pancakes!" and with that she threw on her night robe and left.

After some pancakes Fox's last minute training began. It wasn't as long anymore but it was twice as taxing on the poor vulpine. He was brought to the limit learning poses, dance moves, running, and all kinds of things. Finally Katt let him go.

"That's enough for today Fox." Katt said.

"Oh thank God." Fox sighed and took the glass of hot sauce off his head.

"We only have three days. But I'm sure you're going to rock her world." Katt said throwing Fox his pants, shirt and socks.

"Tell me why I had to do this nearly naked again." Fox grumbled putting his clothes back on.

Katt shrugged. "Fan service."

"Yeah that's always fun." Fox scowled. Once his clothes were back on Fox headed for the kitchen to dump out the extremely spicy hot sauce into the garbage but Slippy found him before he got anywhere near the kitchen.

"Hey Fox what are you doing?" Slippy said extremely slowly and with a deep voice which was beyond Fox's way of thinking that he could.

"Slippy is that you? You sound like Shaq!" Fox said staring into Slippy's incredibly dilated pupils.

"Yeah man it's me." Slippy said with the creepy, deep and booming voice. "Man I'm thirsty. I just ate some brownies I found in the back of the freezer and-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Fay screeched behind them. Fox jumped out of the way before Fay tackled him out of the way to get to Slippy. "YOU ATE MY BROWNIES? MY SPECIAL BROWNIES?" She screamed slapping Slippy in the face.

"Baby if you keep slapping me like that I ate what ever you want." Slippy said.

"What? OH MY GOD! I FELT IT!" Fay shouted jumping off of Slippy as fast as she could.

Fox didn't want to know what she felt and just said. "Here Slippy drink this I promise it will quench your thirst."

"Thanks dog." Slippy said taking the cup of hot sauce from Fox and drained it in one gulp. Fox watched in amazement as Peppy turned from celery green to beat red. "What kind of juice was that Mr. Piccolo?"

"What? Oh it was apple juice." Fox said.

"Didn't taste like apple juice." Slippy said putting the cup up to one of his massive dilated eyes.

"Was it red?" Fox asked.

"Yeah."

"Apples are red so it was apple juice."

A creepy smile crept up Slippy's face. "You're right Fox! You are so right! No wonder you're leader!" Slippy patted Fox on the shoulder. "It's an honor sir." And then he went about his own business.

Fay was completely mortified. "I can't believe I actually touched his- oh god I think I'm going to throw up." Fay said before she actually did.

Fox sighed. "Rob bring a mop Fay just got done fore playing with Slippy now she's in denial."

"I DID NOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fay shouted but threw up again.

"You want me to hold back your hair? Slippy's junk has that effect on people so you aren't the first." Fox said but was denied.

"No thanks I'll be fine. I'm just going to go take a bath." She said weakly. "A very long bath."

Fox nodded and put his hands in his pocket only to find that golden locket hidden in a fold of his pocket. "Well good luck but before you go is this yours?"

Fay looked at the locket. "No that's not mine. Where did you find it?" She asked.

"Food disposal." Fox shrugged.

"Well who ever it is it's probably Katt's. You should ask her or better yet open it." Fay said before walking off hugging herself.

"That's the problem, I can't." Fox grumbled feeling the little heart over in his hands. It was really scratched up but would still fetch something at the pawn shop or a jeweler. As he put it back into his pockets he felt something strange. He pulled it back out and examined it a lot more carefully. "Is that a seem?"

Sure enough it was and fox immediately began to pick at it. he picked at it rooted in that spot for a long time, even after Rob came and cleaned up the mess complaining about how meat bags lost their nutritional sustenance all the time. Finally Fox heard a click and the heart opened.

"Finally!" Fox shouted. "Now let's see who's inside- oh… my… god…"

Fox was in pure utter shock. He had never felt like such a fool in his life. The locket belonged to Miyu as the picture on the right clearly stated but what was most mind blowing was the person on the left. He would always recognize that face anywhere he went. That face had tried to kill him more times than they had met face to face.

"Wolf O'Donnell." Fox spat and clutched the locket in his hands almost breaking the little hinge that opened and closed it. He began to walk towards his room seething with anger. Miyu had some explaining to do.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ DUN DUN DUNUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Well it is finally here, the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long folks but I got really absorbed into Survival on A Frozen Hell and ideas for this story were hard to come by. But the next chapter will come a lot sooner I promise. I already have ideas for the next one. Sorry for the size, this is probably the shortest one I've written (word wise) but the next one will be longer (I hope)._**


	13. Chapter 13

Fox walked back to his room clutching the locket in his hands fiercely. He felt betrayed and played like a fool. The locket was finally unveiled as Miyu's and the significant other was his mortal enemy. He reached his room almost punching the low hanging beam in the process and there she was laying on the bed without a care in the world. She lit up when she saw Fox but extinguished when he saw his distraught.

"Fox is something the matter?" She asked.

"Miyu!" Fox said unable to say anything else. "Miyu!"

"Yes I'm Miyu." Miyu said nodding her head.

He pointed at her and said her name again "Miyu!"

Miyu tried not to smile and nodded her head. "Yes that is right Fox. My name is Miyu." She said like she would talk to someone slow.

"You!" He said finally doubling his temporary vocabulary.

"Fox is this going anywhere?" Miyu groaned bored with his little game. Most games they played together were a lot more fun and invigorating. But this one just flat out sucked. Fox opened his hand and Miyu knew why he was so… angry wasn't really the right word, he looked overwhelmed more than angry. "Oh you found that." Miyu said becoming downcast.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Fox pleaded.

Miyu couldn't look him in the eye and just said. "It is Fox, it is exactly what you think it is."

"Then you and Wolf were-"

"Lovers, I admit it Fox." Miyu said staring sadly at the floor.

"Did you love him?" Fox asked hardly able to keep that ball in his throat down.

"No I thought I did but Fox please try to understand. I knew Wolf long before he became a rouge mercenary space pirate. Back then he was a nice guy and we grew fond of each other. Unfortunately he started making deals with some shady people and that was when I broke it off. Please Fox I never wanted to hurt you I just didn't think you'd want me if you knew I was with Wolf." Miyu said explaining her case to Fox.

"Did you sleep with any other people who have tried to kill me?" Fox spat angrily.

"Fox that isn't fair! I told you that I didn't stick around with him after he became the man he is today! But if you must know no I have not! There was a small thing with a guy named Panther-"

"Caruso?" Fox blurted out.

"Yeah how did you know?" Miyu asked.

"He just became a part of Star Wolf."

There was a long awkward silence before anyone did anything. "Oh." Miyu said then began to smile and laugh nervously.

"I have to go." Fox said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Wait Fox!" Miyu called after but he was already miles away in his mind and out the door physically. Miyu sat in Fox's room feeling absolutely terrible. There went her one shot with a decent guy and now she'd probably never get another chance.

Fox wandered aimlessly around the ship coming into contact with no other soul onboard. He found his way to the gym and say Slippy throwing some punches at invisible opponents in the fighting ring. His body just moved by itself into the gym and as he came closer he could here Slippy say things. Obscure things and still sounding like Shaq.

"Don't worry Princess Pear I'll save you from the evil fire hydrant! Oh my God it's my arch nemesis Mr. Hurricane!" He said turning to see Fox.

"Hey Slippy still baked?" Fox muttered.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Slippy said then threw a sloppy punch at Fox's face. Fox barely cared and let the blow land. He hardly felt it and he barely moved. He felt like he got hit with a throw pillow.

'Looks like Slippy hits things harder when he's high.' Fox thought miserably to himself. He wanted to laugh at that but he didn't feel much like laughing.

"So you're using your C.O.C.K. block are you?"

"My what?" Fox asked.

"Crazy Owsome Crazy Kick block! Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about you damn dirty penguin!"

"Awesome is spelt with an A though. And didn't you say Crazy twice?"

"Don't try to confuse me with your treacherous logic! I will destroy you once and for all WITH THE POWER OF THE UNIWEASLE!"

"The uni-" Fox said before he ran out of the gym screaming. Unfortunately Slippy followed him still trying to drop his pants.

"Get back here Mr. Hurricane! I'm going to give you the longest and the worst pounding of your life!" Slippy shouted.

Katt who just happened to walk by stepped out of the way of the two running mad men. Fox was screaming his head off while Slippy was shouting his head off trying to remove his clothes.

"YES! Witness the power of Captain Naked!" Slippy shouted as he tore off his shirt after his pants refused to come off thankfully.

Katt just took in the sight and watched them disappear around a corner. She looked rather passive and had nothing to say until a sudden thought crossed her mind. "That would have been hotter if it were Fox and Falco." She said then kept walking.

Fox knew his ship inside and out and he knew that he was going to run out of runway soon. Slippy was still on his heals with a maddened look on his face and dilated, bloodshot eyes that scared the fuck out of him. They were like a demon's eyes, all seeing, all knowing, all evil. Acting out of desperation Fox ran into the kitchen hoping he lost Slippy on the last corner but just as he was about to lock the door Slippy knocked it off its hinges with a mighty kick.

"At last I have you Mr. Hurricane!" Slippy said pointing at Fox who was on the floor with a heavy metal door on him.

Fox heaved the door off himself and began to crawl away. "Slippy snap out of it I don't want to have to snap your neck!" he threatened.

"You're ninja techniques won't help you here Mr. Hurricane! We are in the Krazoa Temple!" Slippy laughed triumphantly.

"Krazoa? What the Hell is that?" Fox asked helping himself up on the kitchen counter.

Slippy began to walk into the kitchen. "The birth place of the ancient race of rhinos or something along those lines I think…. Just shut up and prepare for the beating of your life!" Slippy said beginning to work on his pants again.

Fox looked away to spare his eye sight a permanent damage that no amount of medical expertise or divine intervention could cure. He heard the terrible zipper slowly fall as he became ready to kill one of his best friends Fox happened upon the toaster. He got an idea.

"Okay mister… I didn't catch your name but what ever-"

"I am SPARTA!" Slippy yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah what ever but look!" Fox said displaying the toaster above his head. "This is the source of my power! Even if you were to kill me I'd still come back because this magical toaster full of candy will revive me!" Fox said adding the candy part to play into a stoner's natural munchies desire.

Slippy squinted his grotesquely oversized eyes. "What kind of candy?" he asked suspiciously.

"Every kind!"

"Aha! So you have the fabled toaster of YouTube poop!"

"What?"

"Hand it over now and I'll spare you a grisly beating!" Slippy said holding out his hand.

"Um okay." Fox said giving him the toaster.

"COME TOASTER! Let us make toasty babies!" Slippy shouted then ran out the kitchen.

Fox just stood there with a terrified look on his face. "That was the scariest fucking thing I have ever seen in my cursed life."

With nothing else to do Fox went to the guest bedroom to lie down. Since his relationship with Miyu was at a dangerous place right now Fox wanted to cool down and nurse the feelings of betrayal and hopefully forget what happened today.

On one hand he really liked Miyu, she was fun to have around, new how to press all his buttons the right way and the things they did under the covers didn't compare to how he felt around her. He felt calm, wasn't self-conscious, and especially didn't fluster up in her presence like he did all pretty women.

But on the other hand she was once with Wolf and even that new guy Panther. If the public found that out his reputation would be ruined. He'd never be able to show his face without it being laughed at.

Fox thought deeply for hours and hours. He weighed all the factors and came to his decision. It wasn't the easiest one he made but he knew it was the right one.

Fox moved towards the door but before he got there it opened by itself.

"Fox we have a situation!" Peppy panted.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It's Slippy. Apparently he got _stuck _in a toaster."

"Where did a giant toaster come from with the storage capacity to fit Slippy's entire body into?" Fox asked scratching his head.

"When I mean he got stuck I mean he got… _stuck_." Fox blinked unaware of what he meant. "God you're so dumb! I mean he got _stuck!_" Peppy said doing thrusting motions.

The gears turned in Fox's head. "Oh…. Ew! Oh my God I don't think I'll ever eat toast again!" Fox said beginning to gag.

"Listen Fox you got to help me help him-"

"Sorry Peppy but I got to go do something and… oh fuck it I don't need an excuse." Fox said before blowing right past the hare.

The way to his room was a lot longer than he remembered. Every step seemed to take smaller and smaller strides and his mind told him that what he was about to do was a mistake. He just shook his head. 'No it has to be done.' He thought to himself.

He reached his room and knocked three times. He got no answer so he walked in but Miyu wasn't there.

"Miyu?" Fox asked hoping she was in the bathroom but still got no answer. He turned to leave when something caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and went to check the strange note on his bed.

_Dear Fox,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you but I know what must be done now. You won't ever see me again I promise you that. Know that I love you and won't forget our time together however brief._

_Please don't hate -Miyu Seraph._

Fox crumpled the letter in his hand. She beat him to it. She left before he could tell her he forgave her. A lump formed in Fox's throat and he sat down on his bed. The shock was so unreal he was now realizing what life was like without her. Even though they only just met she had become so important to him. he already missed her and wanted to hunt her down, bring her back and force her to let her let him forgive her. At this point he felt like he was the one that needed forgiveness. Fox laid his head on his pillow and wished the tears would stop.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well there you go, Slippy gets stuck and Fox loses it all. Sad chapter I know but not everything is bright full of kittens and sunshine sometimes it EFF ing sucks. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Fox walked down the empty halls of his ship depressed. Miyu was long gone and now one knew where she went. Not only that but Slippy got un-_stuck_ without any injuries. Turns out if you threaten to make breakfast with whatever is stuck inside you come right out of it unscathed. Peppy had a good laugh plugging the toaster in but said he would have had a better one if he had gotten to make some _pickled toast_. Fox cringed when he was told that but that didn't matter now. Slippy's junk was one of the last things on his mind. With Miyu gone and D-Day fast approaching he was down in the slumps.

Katt tried to cheer him up after she made good on her threat of whipping him for ruining things with Miyu. She tried many things to bring him around, spontaneous ass grabs, pranks on Slippy and she even offered to sleep with him to get his attention but he slunk right on by, tail hanging lifeless behind him, ears drooped and shoulders slumped.

"Poor guy." Katt said putting her shirt back on.

"Yeah, who knew he cared so much about Miyu in such a short period of time?" Fay said watching Fox go. "You know if you're in the mood-"

"Not now Fay." Katt said. "Are you sure you can't get in contact with Miyu?"

Fay shook her head. "Miyu said she'd contact me and that it was for the best."

"I don't know what she's doing but if it's what she thinks is best then I'll go with it. She is the smart one of us."

"That she is." Fay said heading towards her room.

Fox ducked under the low hanging beam and went into his room. There wasn't a lesson today since he had learned all that he could in such a short amount of time. With only two days until D-Day Fox would need that time to prepare mentally. He still wasn't over being on full display for a stranger who'd then pay him money for his services but it was a hell of a lot of money. Money he needed to keep Star Fox afloat for another year or two if they stretched it out and the economy didn't spiral in for a crash landing _again_.

That just added to his already bad mood, why is it things like that happened? The economy goes bad every once in a while, your favorite shirt loses a button, your MP3 player won't charge right after you first buy it in the box, Captain Brunch cereal destroys the roof of your mouth, and you always seem to step in the wet spot in the kitchen at least twice before cleaning it up. Those things pissed him off and only brought more angst to D-Day. Without Miyu he was a wreck and he missed having her around not just for the sex but because she was a fun person, a caring person and the kind of person Fox could feel comfortable around even if her body and face made him lust like a horn dog.

'I'm sure she had her reasons.' Fox thought to himself. 'She said she always wanted kids of her own and since I am a fox and she a lynx it would never work, plus I wasn't the nicest car in the lot when I confronted her. I didn't even give her a chance.' Fox thought burying his head in his hands. But that only made him feel worse since they still lingered the scent of her perfume.

'I sure am going to miss her but who knows, maybe there is some beautiful damsel in distress trapped in something that defies pure logic forcing me to go through a series of tests, puzzles and fierce enemies only to have her thank me by taking what helped me most in the whole journey and I have to go kill whatever imprisoned her in an epic battle that will never be repeated. Or not.' Fox thought to himself. 'That just sounds so stupid!'

Fox laid back on his bed suddenly tired from all the future foreshadowing.

'D-Day is tomorrow." Fox though sadly to himself. Not even the prospect of a million dollars cheered him up, he just missed Miyu too much. From her speckled brown fur, medium long tail, melodious voice, laugh and moans, sweet personality, deep blue eyes, perfect hourglass body and that warm, safe feeling he had with her.

"Come on Fox you have to be ready by tomorrow." Katt groaned while holding her whip. She thought that physical pain would snap him out of his funk but since she failed a psychology course in high school her methods that she thought would help only made him feel worse.

Still she got some pleasure out of making the whip crack on Fox's bare muscular back. She got excited just thinking about it, his arms, legs and neck bound in chains, gag in his muzzle, fear in his eyes, ears laid back, body trembling from expectation from what Mistress Katt would do to him. Then the whip would snap on his back, he'd yell, moan and whimper into the gag and she would lick the tears off his face. If he flinched away while she licked his face she'd shock him with the shock collar around his neck and then-

'My god there is something really wrong with me.' Katt thought to herself and shook the fantasy off her mind. She had to get Fox ready to go and that meant he had to exercise his cute, firm butt off. "Come on Fox just one more lap." Katt said cracking the whip on the ground then slapped his butt as he passed.

Fox hardly noticed, he just kept going because it kept him occupied off of Miyu. Maybe one day he'd be able to see her again and make some closure or better yet start things anew but that seemed unlikely if he couldn't save Star Fox from bankruptcy. The fighter's spirit in Fox relit and he ran with harder force in his strides. The laps burned away and Katt watched fixated on him and his body.

Now that Miyu was out of the way the possibilities were high she'd be able to get a piece of Fox but she stopped herself from thinking about it seriously. It was just a playful fantasy because that is all she truly wanted it to be. If she went out with Fox she'd break him, make him her pet and their friendship would be usurped by a relationship filled with shenanigans, mindless hot sex and other redundant couple activities. Dinner, dancing, dating, movies, clubs, drinks, that wasn't what she really wanted out of Fox, he was a good enough friend and sure it would be fun but the friendship they had was too special to put in a dangerous battle called a loving couple. But still the prospect of the idea was enticing at times like when he was shirtless, sweaty and breathing heavily, like now.

Finally Fox began to tire and his pace slowed but he kept at it for another ten minutes before Katt stopped him. "Come on tiger don't tire yourself out yet, you still have another few sets to do."

"Alright Katt." Fox panted.

Fox took a seat on a piece of broken weight lifting equipment that would have worked a person's core to the breaking point. He grabbed the large glass of water next to him and drained it with three thirsty gulps. His breath quickly returned and he wanted to start running again but Katt stopped him.

"No Fox we'll continue in an hour until then" Katt said pushing him out of the gym "I need you to help me do my laundry."

Fox's mouth gapped, there on Katt's bed was the biggest pile of laundry he had ever seen. It almost exceeded three feet of silky, colorful woman's clothes. "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

"Nope, besides it will give us some time to talk." Katt said taking a seat on her bed. "Come sit by your friend Kitty." She said smiling while patting next to her and the pile of laundry.

"But I'm all sweaty, I'd just make your clothes dirty." Fox said still a little winded from the intense run. "I'm dripping with sweat, my muscles are burning to get more exercise and I forgot my shirt… are you okay?" Fox added when he saw the dreamy pensive look on Katt's face. She snapped out of it when he snapped his fingers.

"Huh, what?" She said slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just another thought crossed my mind." Katt said than thought to herself. 'But this time there was whipped cream and a lot more violence… I really need some help.'

"Okay if you're fine with my firm, sweating, dirty body rolling all over your clothes I'll help."

Katt thought he was serious. Sudden and strange feeling welled up inside her that were always there but only dormant. She cared for Fox ever since they became close friends but only until now did she realize she wanted to be more than friends. She didn't care if she broke him, he'd make an adorable pet.

"Y-yeah?" she said in a hopeful, curious tone.

"Sure and why not when we finish we have hot pig sex?" Fox said sarcastically but was also taken seriously.

"I'll go get my things!" Katt said excitedly making Fox laugh because he though she was kidding. When she got into her dresser she pulled out the chains, gag balls, whips, shock prods, a taser, leather outfits, chains, lubricants and a device he was sure he didn't want to have used on him and now Fox knew she wasn't kidding.

"So how do you want it and what's the safety word?" Katt asked taking off her shirt.

Fox was still in shock from seeing all the stuff she carried around with her bent solely torture and pleasure but when she took off her shirt his mind went blank. "W-what?"

"Do you want me to strap on or-"

"Oh God no!" Fox shouted.

"All right we'll take it slow." Katt said taking her bra off while facing away. "You're going to enjoy this; I've wanted to do this for years. Oh the things I'm going to do to you, you'll never be able to walk right again- and you're not here anymore so I'm talking to air." Katt said when she turned around to see he was gone.

Fox sat in his bed with the sheets wrapped over him like a child still terrified of the boogieman or what his closet was supposed to hold but never actually did or could. He yelped when he heard the knock on his door but eventually said "C-come in."

It was Peppy. "Hey Fox just came to check up on you."

"Oh thank God it's you Peppy." Fox sighed.

"Yeah were you expecting the Spanish Inquisition?"

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Fox snapped but then said in a lighter tone. "So what's up?"

"I came to give you this." Peppy said holding a nice small box.

"Oh well thanks." Fox said taking the box but was about to take his words back when he opened it. "The fuck is this?" Fox asked holding up the box with the black Speedo inside it.

"That was the very last Speedo I ever wore-"

"Oh God!" Fox shouted and dropped the box on the floor.

"-and it is my wish that you wear it when you dance for Miss Phoenix."

"OH GOD!" Fox shouted, close to vomiting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO!"

"-I just thought the man I would be proud to call son would fulfill my dying wish." Peppy said solemnly which struck a nerve in Fox's mind.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing Fox," Peppy sighed then hesitated. "It's just that the next few months are things that I won't squander before I die."

"Peppy what are you talking about?" Fox said standing up.

"I'm dying Fox and it is my wish to have you wear this for Fara." Peppy said handing Fox the Speedo that he had tactlessly thrown to the floor.

Fox took it in his hands not caring if Peppy's junk had been in it at one time. Fox nodded. "I'll do it."

"You should see if it fits." Peppy said nudging his head to the bathroom.

Fox walked to the bathroom without saying a word. He didn't know what to say and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to. Peppy was dying. He put the Speedo on in the bathroom and called out. "It fits."

Suddenly Fox heard the last thing he thought he'd hear for a long time, deep, loud, hard, belly laughing. Fox was so surprised he stepped out from behind the bathroom's masking walls.

"OH MY GOD!" Peppy shouted still laughing as hard as his sides could take without rupturing.

"Peppy what the fuck?" Fox asked, a snarl scrawling across his muzzle.

"I got you to wear my Speedo! This is the funniest day of my life." Peppy laughed.

"Well of course you did! You're dying!" Fox snapped feeling embarrassed and angry now.

"Here's the funniest thing though" Peppy said wiping a tear out of his eye "I'm not dying-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fox shouted and dove at Peppy, his hands outstretched so that he could choke him but Peppy was faster than he expected. He moved out of the way and Fox went straight into the dresser, breaking its doors and hurting himself a lot in the process.

"Remember Fox do a barrel roll!" Peppy laughed then walked out of the room.

Fox groaned. "Oh I'll do a barrel roll alright. I'll do a God dammed barrel roll with my blaster all over your face!" Fox shouted but regretted it since it suddenly hurt to shout and breathe.

For a long while Fox laid there unable to move until he heard the door hiss open. "Oh thank God it's you- Katt." Fox said.

"There you are Foxy you ran out of the room so fast we didn't get to have any fun." Katt said then cracked her whip on the ground.

"Oh please no! I can't move!" Fox pleaded.

"Oh you won't have to move for what I'm about to do." Fox heard her say before his vision went black.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed but not too much. Yes Katt has a... different mind and yes Peppy is an ass for saying that he was dying when he actually wasn't but hey, Fox must suffer! Anyways we're nearing the end of our little horror story, I'd say we have about around three more chapters left before the end. I'll try to make it as epic as possible and trust me the next chapter will be nothing short of a masterpiece of humor. Sick, twisted humor but that's what we all love right X)._**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh.... ugh… uhh. Mm yeah a little to the left- wait, wait-" Fox said as he awoke before opening his eyes and began screaming.

With a loud bitch slap Katt silenced his screams. She was wearing the sexiest, most male provocative, revealing yet unrevealing outfit Fox had ever seen. "Silence you little bitch!" she said brandishing another hand that Fox shied away from, fear in his eyes, ears laid back with terror, body shaking from expectation of what Mistress Katt would do to him and a single tear from the horrid sting running down his face.

'Wow this is exactly like if somebody copied, pasted and added a little fact to my fantasy a few hours ago because they were too lazy to put Fox in another position.' Katt thought to herself looking over the soon to be broken vulpine. She brought her tongue to his face to his cheek and slowly licked the tear from his chin to his eye only getting to the middle before Fox freaked out.

"KATT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He shouted before getting decked across the face.

"YOU LIKE THAT? THAT'S NOT A LITTLE LOVE TAP THAT'S AN ALL OUT, CLOSED FIST SUCKER PUNCH YOU SON OF A BITCH! Now stay still." She yelled in his face then took hold of his face keeping him still so her tongue could glide up and down the rest of his face.

Besides the absolute levels of wrong Fox was getting he was also getting something else from the experience. 'Whoa that's weird.' Fox thought squirming around a little. Katt dug her claws in his stomach gently for now to make him stop.

"Now you little fuck" Katt said walking an arousing way to her bed that Fox couldn't help but stare and blush. Her tail swayed with her thighs and ass, it was just too well done not for Fox to enjoy it. "Mistress Katt has some surprises for my little man."

Fox snapped out of it and ignored that strange 'I kind of like this' feeling and said. "Katt please I really don't want to- AH!" Fox screamed as Katt pressed a button on a remote control in her hand. The shock collar around Fox's throat began to shock the Hell out of him. When Katt turned it back off Fox could smell home cooking from a little too close to home.

"Does my little pet not want to do this?" Katt asked in a sad pitying voice as she walked slowly towards Fox enraging every one of his masculine drives. "Does Foxy not want Mistress Katt to make him feel good?" She asked getting close to his face and gliding her hands around on his body.

Fox's mouth gapped with how touchy she was getting and swallowed his sudden drive to rip himself out of the strange machine that kept him bound and standing then hurling himself onto Katt. Apart from the lack of many clothes (the pants, shirt and socks), Fox could not move much at all.

"Well no not re-" Fox said before he got a knee to his stomach, scratch to the face and bite on the neck. Strange thing was it didn't hurt that much even if the scratching and biting drew quite a bit of blood and the knee to the gut was already beginning to bruise. In fact all that punishment was what he felt he deserved from hurting Miyu and losing her without saying goodbye or being able to put up a fight for her.

"And now?" Katt whispered in his ear taking a very sensitive and vulnerable handful of Fox so she could clench and bring even more pain to the vulpine.

"Well now that you think about it- AH!" Fox shouted as Katt's handful clenched harder.

"My pets don't say big words, they haven't earned them yet. All they may say is Yes Mistress Katt or No Mistress Katt."

"But isn't Mistress bigger than all the other words I said before- AH!" Fox screamed, her clench reaching near insufferable levels.

"Does Mistress Katt have to teach you how to play like a good boy?"

"Stop your breaking it-" Fox groaned.

Katt released him but forced him to stare deep into her eyes. "What I am about to do to you little man will make you wish I had instead."

"No Mistress Katt no!" Fox said beginning to play by her rules which only added sugar to the situation. Deep down he knew he deserved this, to be hurt, degraded, made someone's bitch and since it was Katt he was fine with that. Of course him begging for her not to punish him only excited Katt and made her want to hurt him even more. She shivered with delight and went to grab her things off her bed in her guest room.

Fox began to breathe faster and his heart beat began to increase as well as Katt took a whip in her hand, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She walked back up to Katt who lit one up right in front of him so she could watch him and plan on what to do first. Surprisingly she was at a loss all of a sudden. She wanted to hurt him, to love him but there was nothing she could think of on the spot which never happened to her.

"You smoke?" Fox asked as she put the cigarette on her tongue which always creped Fox out when people did that but not today.

'Of course that's what I'll do first!' Katt thought to herself getting a rush of ideas after she got her first. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and jabbed it onto Fox's left nipple.

"AH! THANK YOU! AH!" Fox screamed loving every second of his punishment. It hurt worse than any other time he was tortured but he loved it because he deserved it.

Katt let the cigarette in Fox's nipple before saying "No not really. Now let's start shall we?" Katt said then spun Fox around on the machine. She examined his back and let her hands glide up and down it to feel what it felt like before she started whipping. It was soft, smooth and firm making Katt even more excited. She took five paces back from Fox and lifted her whip.

"Here we go little man!"

For the next three hours Fox endured the worst torture of his life but never once regretted it. Katt shoved needles in him, whipped him raw, bitch slapped him into submission, put salt in his wounds, bit him, tasted him, scratched him, beat him, loved him. She wanted to hurt him but it was all hurt depriving from love. Finally Katt released Fox and before she knew it Fox was on top of her on her bed. She never resisted in fact she wanted this to happen and while he was on top of her she inflicted more pain by digging her claws into his salted, wounded back which made him get after it with more force, determination and desire.

"Thank you Katt." Fox said getting off of Katt. She didn't move, she was too tired. "Thank you for punishing me."

"No problem." Katt said while panting heavily.

Fox found his clothes in a pile in the corner and quickly put them all on starting with his boxers. "So where do we go from here?"

"I love you." Katt said.

"I love you to but where do you think we should go?" Fox asked.

Katt mulled it over, as much as she loved tying him to her torture devices, slapping him around and later have him sweaty, bloody and raging on top of her she chose the best answer.

"Friends."

Fox smiled. "Great." He said happy she was still his friend even after all that.

"Friends with a secret that don't need to tell anyone about this." Katt said seriously.

"Of course not." Fox said knowing full well who she didn't want to find out. "Love you Katt." Fox said before leaving her on her bed exhausted and worn out by both the torture and him. He went straight to the medical wing to get treatment for some of his wounds, mainly the scratches, burns and bleeding wounds. He didn't want to look like a mangled wreck for Fara the next day. Thanks to many advancements in medical science over the past century Fox's deep gouges, scratches, and second degree burns were now only red sores that wouldn't be visible unless he got really close and she looked through his fur but that would only happen if things began to hit off but Fox didn't want that. He was still bummed out about Katt but Katt made him suffer so a lot of that pain caused by guilt went away.

He stood up and went to his room. When he got there he collapsed on his bed, completely exhausted and satisfied with how today went. As his eyes seemed to droop his alarm went off. Apparently he slept a healthy nine hours but Fox never trusted or like that alarm clock.

"Wait when has this thing started working?" Fox wondered. He shrugged "Guess Slippy did something useful for once and fixed the ships internal system."

Fox trudged out of his bed, showered and put some new clothes on, ready to face that foxy vixen Fara Phoenix. She left her mark on Fox, even now he was a little nervous to meet her again after she crushed him with just those eyes. Those deep brown, sin filled eyes. She wasn't ignorant, that was for sure. She wasn't some common fan girl, she was a tougher customer and that was what the past two weeks of dancing were for, to make her squeal with glee so he could get paid.

Naturally he wanted to leave without anyone knowing so he snuck t to the hangers to grab his Arwing and go. Once there he saw Katt's Sky-Runner class fighter and a Space-Walker class fighter which had to be Fay's. His own Arwing was kept as best as he could but during those two weeks he didn't have anytime to tend to it so he had Slippy take care of his baby for him. He loved that old hunk of junk since it carried him through so much without asking for anything in return.

"Hey old girl." Fox said to the Arwing as he jumped inside. "Time to see if you're still alive." He said as he hit the ignition. The engines flared to life and roared deeply to show their power. Fox smiled and shot out of the hanger unknowing that on the bottom of his Arwing were the words spelt in big, bold, red letters "Butt Pirate."

Fox sped towards Fara's abode on Corneria hoping the directions he had were accurate.

"Let's see I make a turn at the canyon and if I start flying over the ocean I came too far- DAMN IT!" Fox said and did a U turn to get away from the ocean he had been flying over the past five minutes. "Alright now where is that canyon…? FUCK!" He shouted when he saw not one but two canyons.

After a significant amount of back tracking, mistakes and errors Fox finally found a mansion that he was sure was the right one.

"Okay those other four weren't it so this _has _to be the one." Fox growled to himself. "Who knew there were five billionaires living within a ten mile radius of each other?"

His Arwing landed on one of the open land zones. As he got out his eyes glanced on a rather familiar looking ship, it was red, had four wings and a unmistakable logo of a wolf's fang.

"You have got to freaking kidding me." Fox growled and then tore to the front door.

The door opened proving that someone wasn't scoring with him. "Hello McCloud." The grey wolf growled deeply in his throat.

"Wolf." Fox snapped then kicked him right in the gut.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Yup that's right, Wolf has come to my little charade of a story. You're going to enjoy the next chapter, I have... big plans for them both... big... plans... ! Anyways don't forget to tell me what you thought and stuff. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh… shit." Fox said as he gazed at the ferocious look on his career long rival's face. It was a ghastly face with a curling muzzle, sharp, white, pointy teeth, a missing eye (Fox's fault), scar running down said missing eye (Fox!), bloodshot good eye due to hours of inability to get rest due to embarrassment (because Fox shot him down), and the face was clearly not in a good mood (thanks to Fox). So anyway you put it, Fox screwed up big time.

"You're dead." Wolf snarled and ran at him.

Wolf slammed into Fox's waist and knocked the wind out of him. With his foe momentarily stunned Wolf made his fists way to Fox's face. He landed a hard punch but before he could get another in Fox managed to kick him off. Wolf fell down the thirteen steps of the mansion and Fox tore after the falling body two steps at a time. On the fourth step he tripped and landed on the grey lupine.

"Get off me faggot!" Wolf snarled when Fox's head fell right on the fork between his legs.

"AH!" Fox shouted as if he took a fully charged blaster shot to the face and lived. His whole face burned from exposure to his enemy's stuff.

"I suggest you get used to that Mr. McCloud."

The two stopped fighting and looked to see their employer watching them from atop of the thirteen stairs. "As much as I hate breaking up a squabble I can't have my two best strippers fighting."

Fox heard forced contained laughter then all out laughing. It was the most degrading laughter Fox ever heard. "OH MY GOD! You're a stripper McCloud?" Wolf shouted through his laughter.

"She said two best strippers you dumb ass!"

Wolf stopped laughing and mulled that over in his head. After a while the stupid look on his face disappeared and was replaced by one of fury. "Oh Hell NO! No you sick twisted bitch I am not your little man whore!"

"Oh yes you are Mr. O'Donnell." Fara said walking down the stairs. Fox was sure if he could see anger from within a person's body the fire would have spread to him and her mansion she was that pissed. "If you want that new station you'll do what I want, when I want and for ever how long I want!" her fear striking eyes flashed to Fox who nearly fell down jumping back. "And you!" She snapped. "I'm investing just as much money in you as I am him! You better make sure he presents just as much as you do or you get nothing!" she growled then went back into her mansion.

Fox's eyes were dilated with fear, you could literally look at his eyes and think they were all black, his fur was standing on end on the back of his neck and he wanted to run as far and as fast as he could from that powerful vixen.

"What a ball buster." Wolf said when the door closed five minutes ago.

Fox nodded.

Wolf began to snicker again "So you're a stripper huh?"

"Apparently. She gave me an offer I couldn't refuse so I took it up in my free time."

"Yeah? How's the life of the 'good' mercenary treating you? I just made half a million this quarter." Wolf chuckled cracking a sly grin.

"So anyways do you know how to dance?" Fox asked quickly changing the subject.

"No."

"Shit."

"Why?"

Fox sighed. "Because that would have helped considerably. Now I have to teach you all I learned in the small time window she provides."

"So what do we do as strippers?" Wolf asked inching closer to Fox now that they were setting up a foundation for a quick partnership and they wouldn't try to kill each other until after they got paid.

"Entertain, take off clothes and dance around in Banana- Speedos." Fox said refusing to say the dreaded other name of Speedo.

Wolf began to blush as he thought about what Fox said. "And we'll watch each other?" he asked.

"I hope not… wait a minute. Why are you blushing?" Fox asked squinting at the lupine.

"No reason." Wolf said looking away.

"No I think there is a reason." Fox said pressing the issue. "Wow? Is that it? Could my foe, my rival, my nemesis truly have those feelings? Could Wolf O'Donnell be-"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"… embarrassed?" Fox finished completely caught off guard by Wolf's sudden outburst. "Is there… is there something you want to-"

"NO!" Wolf snapped. "I mean I thought you were going to call me gay and I'm not and I can prove it and-" Wolf said getting redder and redder.

"Oh… my… Gawd." Fox said, a smile much like the Grinch's was slowly creeping on his face.

"Don't you dare think that McCloud!" Wolf shouted.

"Wolf-"

"STOP IT!"

"-is-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wolf shouted turning around so he could glare at the beaming vulpine.

"GAY!" Fox shouted and began to laugh uncontrollably. Wolf just stood there letting it all seep in until he finally cracked.

"McCloud I never hated you for shooting me down-"

"Twice!" Fox said then laughed even more and harder.

Wolf cringed at the inability to break the vulpine and said "But you've gone too far. I swear that one day I will be the one who ends your life!"

"Okay, sure whatever butt pirate!" Fox giggled. "Is that why Miyu left you?"

"Fuck YOU!" Wolf shouted then socked Fox right in the gut. That punch started another brawl and by the time it was over, Fox's nose was bleeding, Wolf's left cheek was scraped and they both had a lot of black and blue bruises.

"Okay truce?" Fox asked panting as he was standing over Wolf.

"For now you homophobe." Wolf panted.

"Nah I don't have problems with gay people I just like rubbing it in yours and your face alone."

"What ever."

"You can let go of my tail now." Fox said and was released from Wolf's grip.

The two walked back up the steps and when the door opened a Rob sixty nine opened the door.

"Dear me what a horrid mess you two are. Oh well time to give you your baths."

"Baths?" the said in unison.

"Indeed." The Rob unit said grabbing them by the scruffs of their shirts.

"Hey let me go!" Fox shouted while Wolf tried to bite through the robotic hand but metal is stronger then bone.

The rob unit drug the two through the house and stopped at a room labeled "Wash" and threw them in through the door. The door crashed down and Fox thankfully came out on top of the pile of wood and Cornerian. Fox got off but was quickly snatched up by the robot.

"Remove all articles of clothing." The robot said but Fox couldn't do anything other than hold on to the robots hands for leverage so he didn't get strangled. "Very well removing clothing." The robot said before tearing Fox's clothes off.

"GAH!" Fox shouted before he was thrown into the massive pool sized bath tub. Wolf stood by as he watched in silent pleasure as Fox got manhandled by the robot. The robot left not a single inch unwashed, not a single inch. Finally when it was all over Fox was drawn out, cold, shivering and scarred for life. The robot handed Fox a towel and glared at the laughing lupine.

"Remove your clothes."

"Wha-" Wolf said just as the robot descended on him and manhandled him in a similar fashion to Fox. Fox couldn't help but laugh at the wolf's plight as he screamed for it to stop. When it was all over the robot brought out new clothes.

"These are yours as instructed by the mistress."

Fox took his outfit. "You have got to be freaking kidding me." He snarled as he looked over the outfit. It was the same outfit the robot just ripped off and ruined.

"And this is yours." The robot said handing Wolf a yellow dress.

"WHAT? FUCK THIS!" Wolf snarled.

"If you do not put the outfit on I will be forced to put it on for you and I have been commanded not to be as gentle as I was in the bath."

"Okay! Okay!" Wolf said throwing the towel away and the dress on quickly.

"Very good. McCloud make sure he knows how to dance before three o'clock."

"But its two now and- he's gone." Fox said when the robot left.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Wolf shouted glaring at the yellow dress.

"Aw come on Wolf, yellow is definitely your color and-"

"McCloud I swear to God if you tell anyone of what happened today I'll tell all of Lylat that you're a stripper and was paid to have sex with me!"

"I won't tell if you won't tell but since when have I been paid to have sex with you?"

"I just threw that in." Wolf shrugged.

"Whatever gay boy." Fox mumbled.

"McCloud-" Wolf growled but Fox cut him off.

"Right well have you ever been to a strip club before-"

"Does your team suck?" Wolf snorted.

"That depends did I not shoot yours down all by myself?" Fox snapped.

Wolf just squinted at him. "Yeah I've been to a few clubs."

"Right do what they do and we'll be fine."

"Something like this?" Wolf asked stretching all the way down to his ankles and brought his arms back up in a sexy way if he was a woman.

"Kind of here let me show you." Fox said walking over to Wolf.

"Whoa put some clothes on first!"

"Like you care." Fox said. "Besides I have underwear on."

"What ever." Wolf said dropping the subject surprisingly fast.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Okay now do it again except slower.

From behind Wolf Fox instructed Wolf how to do it properly but Wolf was having problems making it flow naturally. "No, no, no! Like this!" Fox snapped and leaned in still from behind Wolf who was still bending over.

"Fox it's me Slippy I was just… checking… in." Slippy said when his head pooped up from the wrist com on Fox's wrist. What he saw was the shining pinnacle of a lot of fan fiction he had glanced at on his nightly porn searching. "Am I interrupting something?"

"SLIPPY!" Fox shouted but was frozen in spot.

"So you and Wolf huh?"

"What? No I-"

"GET OFF ME!" Wolf shouted.

"Wow." Slippy said searching for a camera with his hands but couldn't look away with his eyes. "I never knew Fox."

Fox sighed. "Okay Slippy I'm not going to lie, this is exactly what it looks like-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Wolf shouted and threw Fox off him.

"Wolf… is that a dress?" Slippy said catching Wolf just in the corner of his returning camera feed.

"No it's not it's a kilt!" Wolf lied.

Fox nodded "Yeah it's a dress."

"YOU BASTARD!" Wolf shouted and tackled Fox to the ground.

While the two wet, enraged, aggressive foes wrestled on the ground Slippy watched not knowing if he was horrified or excited by this. Finally his hands found a camera and he took a quick snapshot of Fox and Wolf snarling at each other. Fox was almost naked on top and Wolf was in a dress on the bottom.

"Well good luck guys." Slippy giggled then went to go post the photo on the internet.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Sigh Hey all. Hope you enjoyed my gay joke after gay joke but Wolf had it coming after all the times he wouldn't let me do that. You know when you're trying to defuse the bomb and what ever. Well hope you enjoyed I think we are getting close to the end, disregard what I said last time, I'll jsut tell you when we're done so... yeah. Bieeeee!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Fox was on his knees above wolf with his hands around his throat and with Wolf's hands around his. Both were turning blue but neither one would quit. Fox squeezed down on the lupine's throat harder but so did Wolf onto his.

"Truce?" Fox managed through the death grip on his neck.

"N-never!" Wolf squeaked hardly audible.

The two choked each other some more until the _Mega Bitch_ walked through the door.

"What's this?" she asked with a voice so cold it froze the remaining air in the men's lungs. They stopped immediately and Fara asked again. "What is this?"

"We were uh-" Fox said but began to cough because his throat hurt.

"We weren't doing anything and I got to talk to you about this!" Wolf growled grabbing handfuls of the yellow dress.

"What about it?" Fara said giving him a look, the eyes of sin scared even Wolf.

"Well you see uh it's just not me. The color is off and it's for women and… don't you have anything like black or-"

"All I have aside from that is leather-"

"I'LL TAKE THAT!" Wolf shouted with excitement.

"Of course, no gay in his right mind would refuse leather." Fox snorted.

"Am I going to have to choke a bitch?" Wolf growled at Fox.

"Why don't you try it?" Fox growled back getting his hands in a choke ready position.

"If you two so much as touch each other one more time with out my approval not even General Pepper and his pathetic excuse for an army will be able to find you!" Fara said as calmly as a person would say to ask the time which scared both of them even more than if she would have yelled.

"Okay we'll be good." They said together.

"Good now here is Rob sixty nine- is there a problem McCloud?" Fara asked when he began to snicker. Fox shook his head innocently. "Anyways Rob sixty nine- what the Hell is the matter?" Fara snapped when both Wolf and Fox began to snicker. They both shrugged innocently and Fara went on. "All right then. Rob sixty nine will bring you your new outfit."

"Great!" Wolf said relieved to be able to get out of the yellow dress.

"After you get redressed Rob sixty nine will escort you both to my quarters where you will dance. I am looking forward to it." Fara said before leaving.

Fox sighed. "Well it's now or never I guess."

"We got to make money some how and in these times that is a little harder to do." Wolf said nodding his head.

"Shut up fag." Fox growled.

Wolf growled in his throat but let that one slide because the Rob unit came in carrying his new outfit. "Mind if I get a little bit of privacy?" He snapped at Fox.

"Whatever." Fox said and followed Rob out of the door. They both waited outside the door for Wolf to get dressed but he was taking his sweet time. Fox began to get anxious because of the looming threat of the job drew up upon him like storm clouds with the vixen's devil eyes.

Finally Wolf came out of the room. "Sorry about that I couldn't button these pants." Wolf said, every move he made the leather groan and Fox's miniscule threats of homosexuality die over and over.

"Maybe it's because your fat?" Fox asked.

"Oh that's it McCloud! One day I will kill you! I don't know when or how but it will be me that kills you!" Wolf growled.

Fox blinked. "Well good luck with that." he said and followed Rob towards Fara's room.

"HEY TAKE ME SERIOUSLY GOD DAMN IT!" Wolf shouted.

"I don't take men who wear yellow dresses seriously." Fox said walking away.

"ARGH!" Wolf shouted.

Fara crossed her conditioned legs and put her hands in her lap. She had waited her whole life for this moment and now two of Lylat's most handsome men were going to entertain her to her heart's content. It would be one wild ride and the thought of it made her heart flutter and her legs quiver. She felt a pang of warmth course through her and sighed.

'Calm down Fara, this is going to be something you will want to remember for the rest of your life.' She thought to herself and began to breathe deep to calm herself. Her breathing began to take a rhythm and soon she was practically in a meditative trance. That is until _they_ broke it.

"AND I SAY A MONKEY _CAN _RIDE A UNICYCLE!" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs from outside in the hallway.

"AND I SAY YOU'RE FULL OF CRAP! _MONKEY CRAP!_" Wolf shouted back.

"YOU IDIOT! FIRST OFF, A MONKEY _CAN _RIDE A UNICYCLE BECAUSE A MONKEY IS COORDINATED AND CAN BALANCE!"

"MCCLOUD YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HARDLY ANYBODY CAN RIDE A UNICYCLE SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A MONKEY OF ALL THINGS CAN ALSO RIDE A UNICYCLE?" Wolf hollered from outside Fara's room.

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT BEFORE!" Fox thundered.

"BULLSHIT!"

"I'M SERIOUS! JUST GO ON TO YOUTU-"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Fara screeched causing everyone who was fighting outside to obey.

"Holy shit I think I shit my pants!" Wolf whispered but Fara could hear him just as well if he was still shouting.

"Don't let the Mega Bitch hear that Wolf, those are her pants after all." Fox whispered.

"Mega Bitch?" Fara said cocking an eyebrow, he'd pay for that, oh how he'd pay for that.

"No kidding, she may be a fine piece of ass but you can see it to can't you?" Wolf whispered back.

"Yeah it's almost like she's going to drive her heart through my- oh hi Ms.- AH MY HEART!" Fox shouted after Fara burst open the door and lifted her hand. Fox did everything he could but Fara tackled him to the ground. Fox tried to push her off but Fara lifted her hand up high in the air just before plunging it into Fox's chest.

"AH! OH GOD THIS HURTS SO BAD! WOLF HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Fox shouted but Wolf just stood there in terror. Fox kept screaming as he felt Fara's icy fingers wrap around his still beating heart, nearly freezing it solid. Then she ripped it out and brandished it to the world while it continued to beat.

Fara blinked and sighed. "Maybe… but I guess not yet." She said refolding her legs. Finally Fox and Wolf walked through the door, Fox in his casual outfit and Wolf in his tight black leather that looked like it chaffed him like sandpaper.

"Now gentlemen if we can act like civilized people for a few moments I would like to restate the rules of our little private affair." Fara said sitting straight as a board on her chair. "First, you will not touch me unless you want what ever you touch me with to be cut off, put in your hand as well as a ticket for a one way trip to Solar."

'Note to self don't touch Fara.' Fox thought to himself, cringing on the inside while remaining a straight, calm and formal composure.

"Next, this will be between us three; there will be no documentation of this of any kind except that of memory. And finally you will do what I say, when I say, and for ever how long I say… got it?"

"Yes ma'am now what do you want us to do?" Wolf asked eager to get this day over with and start the production of his new space station in the middle of an asteroid belt.

"I want you to show me what you can do first." Fara said and refolded her legs.

"Um… okay." Wolf said and stretched his arms and legs out. "Now I don't know much but I think I've been to enough strip clubs to know the basics."

"Mr. McCloud I want you to begin right after him and do it… slowly." She said with a sly, small smile that made him blush. As mean as he had seen her she was hot and rather seductive.

"Right here goes nothing." Wolf said popping all the bones in his body. He started but Fox didn't watch, it was bad enough he was in the same room as him. It lasted for about ten minutes until Fara commanded him to stop.

"Thank you Mr. O'Donnell that was entertaining but not quite what I was hoping for-"

"I'm still getting paid right?" Wolf blurted out.

"Of course but not yet I have other things in mind for you and Mr. McCloud." Fara said smiling deviously.

"All right then… uh Wolf could you turn around?" Fox asked.

Wolf shrugged. His pants were missing and so were the boots. "Why?" Wolf asked.

"Why not?" Fox shouted.

"Don't you get snippy with me McCloud!" Wolf growled.

"I'll get snippy with whoever I want!" Fox said and shoved Wolf.

"Oh you're dead!" Wolf shouted then swung at Fox but was too slow. Fox ducked back and before he could kick Wolf right in the muzzle Fara stopped their quarrel.

"Stop fighting." She said without any effort or emotion. Fox's leg stopped on its own halfway up to Wolf's muzzle. "Put your foot down." Fara commanded and Fox obeyed. "Now dance."

"Faggot." Fox muttered under his breath when Wolf wouldn't look away when Fox started dancing. He used everything Katt, Peppy, Miyu and Fay taught him, how to strike poses, move with masculine grace, keep his audience entertained and most importantly he managed to wrap Fara around his little finger. Fara was so enthralled with his movements that she stood up causing Fox to stop immediately there by saving him from an attempted rape.

"Uh did I do something wrong?" Fox asked taking notice of Fara. She was goggle eyed, practically drooling and she had muscle spasms at random places that were plainly visible through her red dress much like Wolf's yellow dress only more classy. Wolf was the same way, he practically lost himself watching Fox dance. 'Faggot.' Fox thought to himself.

"Err no I just need to err… use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Fara said and then bolted to the bathroom.

When Fara was gone for more than ten minutes the awkward silence began to get unbearable. Wolf kept staring at Fox and Fox would catch him doing it.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fox shouted when he saw Wolf staring at him for the nineteenth time.

"Nothing!" Wolf said and snapped his eyes away from the angry, strangely enticing vulpine.

Fox clamped his eyes shut. 'Oh my God I've had men hit on me before but Wolf? WOLF? Of all people why my mortal enemy and why isn't he a chick? That would totally make things a little more bearable.'

"Just what is she doing in there?" Wolf scowled, looking at the bath room door.

"I don't think we should ask or even wonder for that matter but I'll tell you this much, she wanted me so bad-"

"Like Hell she wanted you McCloud! You're just a scrawny pup who-" Wolf shouted but Fox interrupted him.

"Scrawny? Who the Hell you calling Scrawny fat man?"

Wolf's mouth fell down, apparently Fox struck a nerve. "I am not fat!" Wolf bellowed.

"Yeah right thunder thighs your shadow has to weigh at least a hundred pounds!" Fox snorted.

"Yeah well your mama liked it-"

"Oh…" Fox said, his face turning into a snarl that only a demon Fox could match "Hell…" Fox stood up "no…. Did you just make a your mama joke?" Fox asked, his voice straining to sound calm.

"What did I pinch a nerve mama's boy?" Wolf sneered.

Fox seemed to calm down almost immediately "No I'm fine since you're one to talk…. You're mama is so ugly the last time she heard a whistle was when she got hit by a train!"

"Ya? Well… your mama is so stupid she thought there was a General Salt to go with General Pepper!" Wolf retorted.

"Your mama's ass is so big it is what made those space gas formations X, Y and Z."

Fox growled back.

Wolf got to his feet. "Your mama is so dumb she makes Slippy look like Andross!"

"Your Mama is so old her birth certificate says expired!" Fox smiled.

"Your mama is so… so… DUMB!" Wolf shouted since he ran out of come backs.

Fox shook his head and chuckled. "Your mama is so dumb she thought Slippy was a guy!"

"Hey wait a minute McCloud- wait he's not?" Wolf asked.

Fox ignored his question. "Your mama is so fat that when the Great Fox was attacked in sector Z by missiles they aimed for her!"

"Hey man I thought we were having fun! That one hurt a little. Cut it out!" Wolf whined.

"Your mama is SO ugly that not even Andross' final form can compete!"

"THAT'S IT MCCLOUD!" Wolf said and tackled Fox to the ground thus beginning yet another wrestling/choking match.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you liked the mama jokes some of them I thought up myself (the Star Fox ones) but chances are they were done somewhere else but I can't remember where. Anyways hope you enjoyed!_**


	18. Chapter 18

"HA! I'VE GOT YOU IN A FULL NELSON! YOU CAN'T WIN NOW!" Wolf shouted.

Fox growled in aggravation. Somehow Wolf finally managed to get the upper hand over Fox and for once in his life he might actually lose to him. "GOD DAMN IT WOLF WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-"

"You'll what McCloud? Face it pup you're screwed! I finally won!" Wolf sneered and held Fox all the tighter.

"Like Hell you have! Get off me!" Fox growled and struggled harder.

"Stop struggling!" Wolf growled and held on even tighter. Fox's firm muscles began to rub on Wolf's equally toned and fined muscles. Wolf began to get warm, really warm. 'Hey what's going on?' Wolf thought to himself, his heart beat increasing rapidly. For some strange reason Wolf began to flush red.

"Grr let me go!" Fox shouted and struggled more and more.

"Uh hey stop that! You're not getting away!" Wolf growled.

Fox continued to resist until he felt something. Fox stopped suddenly, he practically froze with fear. "Uh… Wolf?" Fox asked sounding absolutely terrified.

"Yeah McCloud?" Wolf responded just as terrified.

"Wolf please tell me that is your gun." Fox whined.

"Yeah that's my gun! Jabbing you in the hip right?" Wolf said quickly.

"Err no it's jabbing me in the- OH MY GOD!" Fox shouted then with a burst of effort, determination and energy Fox broke the full nelson while Wolf was distracted. "DID YOU GET A BONER?"

"WHAT? No!" Wolf shouted as he began to squirm.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID! I CAN SEE IT! YOU FAGGOT!" Fox shouted pointing at Wolf's pants.

"NO I DON'T HAVE AN ERRECTION. I-" Wolf said taking a step towards Fox.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fox shouted taking ten steps back.

"Alright McCloud calm down all right? Now listen you can't tell anyone! I'm not into men and-"

"Damn right your not in men! I'm not the cushion for your little pin!" Fox growled.

"Hey are you calling me small?" Wolf growled.

"Small like a Chihuahua-" Fox sneered before Wolf charged Fox. "AH! NO! GET AWAY!" Fox shouted as Wolf chased him around Fara's room like two over stimulated kids who forgot their Ritalin. Fox leapt over the bed and Wolf walked all over it, ruffling the blankets up. Fox ran behind Fara's chair but Wolf threw it into the fire place.

"STOP RUNNING!" Wolf shouted when Fox bolted again.

Fox was beginning to run out of options and places to run. At this rate they'd destroy Fara's room, wind up dead and without pay to boot.

'Okay I just got to run to the hallway door and… WHICH DOOR IS THE BLOODY HALLWAY DOOR?' Fox shouted mentally as he saw two doors both completely identical to the other. One held a ticket to freedom and the other led to Fara in her bathroom doing who knows what. 'Okay have to choose!' Fox thought but then advice that had been coursing through his mind since he was a baby came back to offer him a hint.

"Never give up, trust your instincts."

Fox nodded. "Left!" he panted then went for the left door. Wolf was so close to Fox he could almost reach out and grab his sleek and shiny tail. Wolf almost did but he flushed at the thought of grabbing hold of it and decided instead just to catch up with Fox and grab his neck so that way he might think gay thoughts with his rival.

The handle came within reach and Fox twisted it opening the door to freedom, or so he thought. Instead of leading him to an escape from an extremely angry and possibly horny wolf his instincts led him into the room with a naked vixen meditating in her sauna. At least she was mediating until Fox and Wolf burst into her bathroom. Wolf made a grab for Fox's throat but stopped when he saw Fara. Whatever she had been doing her life was something Wolf would never know but whatever it was gave her the body of a goddess. All of Wolf's gay thoughts were replaced by bi thoughts.

Fox had to admit Fara had a body far superior even to Miyu's but she also had that look on her face unlike any looks Satan could make. She was pissed and let's leave it at that.

"Get. Out. Of. My. _Sauna_." Fara breathed, each word sounding like she was hocking something up as well as praising the devil. It was enough to send the universes' greatest pilots running away, scared out of their minds.

Fox and Wolf closed the door and held it there, fearing Fara was hot on their tails. After a while they stopped panting like they just escaped death and began to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Fox said and began to hyperventilate.

"She's going to kill us! I just know it! And I won't get to kill you!" Wolf said also freaking out.

"Dude did you see how angry she was? I thought that a demon was going to burst out of her rack and eat my flesh!" Fox said.

"Yeah and what a rack it was." Wolf said calming down near instantly when he remembered the sweaty, foggy, temptress sitting there for the whole world to see while she relaxed.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Fox shouted then slapped Wolf.

"Ow! Hey I already have a hold on myself!" Wolf growled and rubbed his cheek.

"Gross."

"Not like that you stupid moron!" Wolf snapped.

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck- You fuck off! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be about to be killed by the Lylat's most powerful tycoon! We're going to die because you led us into the bathroom… sauna… place!" Wolf growled pointing his finger in Fox's face.

"Well if you hadn't been such a whore and gotten a stiffy on me-"

Wolf's muzzle dropped. "I did not-"

"Don't lie! You totally did!" Fox whispered.

"DID NOT! I mean did not!" Wolf shouted but then retracted himself by whispering.

"Whatever it doesn't matter now. What are we going to do?" Fox asked silently.

Wolf wracked his brain and came up with his best and most frequently used answer. "We could off her!"

"Gross!" Fox whispered.

"Oh for the love of God! I mean kill her not the other off!" Wolf growled.

Fox thought it over. "No if we kill her it'll be all over the news, the cops will search for DNA, we'll be found out to be strippers and more than likely go to jail! I can't go to jail Wolf! I can't fight twenty four seven! I'm too pretty! They'd be after me like the nun coming to read the bible to the serial killer in a movie!"

Wolf smiled. "Yeah you'd be pretty screwed."

"And what about your eye?" Fox asked pointing to the eye patch.

"What about it?" Wolf growled.

"You let your guard down for one second and then… well you'll see just how lonely convicts are." Fox chuckled.

Wolf went pale. "Oh shit I didn't think of that. So what do we do?"

"Apologize?" Fox asked more than said.

"Apologize?" Wolf gasped. "Why yes that will work! She'll totally forgive us just like that and then we'll laugh, play board games, go on picnics and all go home better for the experience." Wolf said sarcastically. "Apologize? Are you kidding me?"

"It's better than killing her!" Fox retaliated.

Suddenly Wolf lit up. It was all so clear and yet so hard to think of since he was so full of angst about dying. Wolf checked the leather's pants pockets and sure enough like baby Jesus, Moses, Muhammad, Buddha, and baby gap they promised him salvation. He pulled out his keys and dangled them a bit.

"Well I'm out of here!" Wolf said turning towards the door.

Fox began to laugh when he realized that they had a very good option and that was to run, run like a husband who just called his wife fat while she was making dinner with a kitchen knife. Fox reached into his pockets to pull out the keys but.

"Oh shit." Fox said when his hands reached all the way into the pockets and came up with nothing. Fox frantically checked every pocket his jacket, pants and his jacket again had but couldn't find his keys to his Arwing. Usually he left them in the ignition so he could start it without fumbling around for the right key but he didn't trust this neighborhood and decided to bring them in with himself.

"Oh my God Wolf I can't find my keys!" Fox said running around the room, frantically looking for those elusive pieces of metal but they were no where to be found. Wolf began to laugh.

"Well ain't you screwed then huh pup?" Wolf laughed and headed towards the door but Fox got in his way and on to his knees.

"Please Wolf I'm begging you! You have to take me with you! If you don't she won't kill me! She'll just torture me and not in a good bonding way! I mean brutal, mean, terrible torture! Please you have to take me with you!" Fox said grabbing Wolf's grey fur.

Wolf's face began to crawl with a sinister smile. Oh how the irony was so sweet, like honey dipped in a jar of sugar. "Alright McCloud I'll take you with me… under one condition."

Fox sighed. "What condition."

"Oh I think you know…" Wolf said, the smile still stretched across his face.

"Uhh no I don't." Fox said in honest truth.

"I want you to-" Wolf said just as Fara's bathroom/sauna room door opened. She was fully dressed in her red dress again and she looked like she had just gotten tired of thinking up ways to kill people. Wolf took one look at her than back at Fox. "See ya!"

Wolf tried to make a run for it but Fox grabbed onto his pants. "Wait! You can't leave me here like this!"

"Sorry McCloud but my Wolfen is only a one seater and you'd have to sit on my lap-"

"Screw it I'd rather die." Fox said letting Wolf go. Without another word Wolf was gone but he was still a little regretful for not making Fox lick the bottom of his feet and then kick him in the nose before he left him stranded there with the scariest yet also one of the sexiest vixens in the Lylat.

Fara watched the grey Wolf go and it was of no matter to her. She was about to ask him to leave and not pay him for walking in on her while she meditated to clear her thoughts of the sly vulpine's erotic dancing so that she wouldn't lose absolute control like she did to Bill. Unfortunately before her meditation was complete the same Fox burst through her sauna door and broke her concentration. Now he had to pay.

"Well now Mr. McCloud… what am I going to do with you?" Fara asked taking out a pink whip from the hip holster under the red slightly open dress.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed, not much to say except for have a good one! Oh yeah and Fox is screwed! XD_**


	19. Chapter 19

'So this is how it ends? This is how the savior of Lylat is going to die? At the hands of a closet case trillionaire… oh well at least I had a good run.' Fox thought as Fara walked around the kneeling vulpine with a blaster in her hand. 'Made some good friends, boinked my best friend's hot girlfriend, beat on Slippy a good deal, never lost to Wolf and… well I guess that's about it.'

"So Mr. McCloud… you think you can do whatever you want in my home?" Fara said without showing the burning fires of anger and lust within her. She wanted him to sweat it out before she tortured then killed him. Then again he was such a graceful dancer and had made her quiver internally which forced her to flea to her bathroom to seek nirvana in her sauna. Maybe she might not kill him, but torture was still a very good thought.

Fox was silent and his life flashed before his eyes. All the battles, women, good times and friends flashed before his eyes. 'Whoa! My life was cool!' Fox thought.

"Do you know what I do to people who see me naked?" Fara asked getting right in his face. "If they don't have permission I kill them. What do you think happened to my staff I had before Rob sixty nine?" Fox forced a fit of chuckles down and kept a straight face. "My butler of ten years accidently walked in on me undressing and I had all his skin removed before I gave him the good grace of death. You might not be so lucky."

Now at that Fox had to scoff. Fara didn't take that well. She bitch slapped Fox across the face and screeched. "YOU THINK I'M LYING MCCLOUD?"

Fox shook his smug head. "Not at all but before you go on you should know that I have suffered through a life of awkward embarrassment, pain, war, disasters and torture. If anyone can deal with torture" Fox scoffed as his mind thought of Katt for a quick second "it is me."

Fara just smiled and shook her head. Her eyes which were dark and surrounded with mascara batted a few times.

"You don't think I can?" Fox asked.

"You may be brave mister McCloud but no one has ever lasted more than ten minutes under my torture." Fara giggled. And with that snide remark Fara clocked Fox over the back of the head and he was out…

"Oh my head… what happened?" Fox said as his eyes slowly and groggily opened. "Oh yeah next to a skeleton is always a good sign." Fox said then moved his face away from the decaying body. From what he could tell he was in a dark, cold and smelly room. "Slippy's room maybe?" Fox theorized but then shook it off; there was no inflatable love doll or bottles of empty Vaseline that he used on his "inventions".

"So my pet is awake huh?"

"Yup." Fox replied.

Fara stepped out of the shadows, she had a bottle of green liquid in her hand. "Now we can begin."

"Yup." Fox replied.

"Are you scared McCloud?"

"Yup." Fox replied as flamboyantly as the other yups.

Fara growled "You don't sound very frightened."

"Well you're right, in fact I'm not… maybe a little confused and slightly aroused because of last time I was chained up in a dark room but I really don't see anything slightly frightening." Fox said looking around now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim cathedral like array of candles. The room was rather big, there were old and really rusty torture devices ranging from coffin torture devices, heavy blunt, sharp, jagged, serrated and knives and clubs, cages, whips, and machines Fox had only read about in history class years ago.

Fara growled then showed Fox the bottle of green liquid. "Do you know what this is? This is Monty Python acid. That's right the nastiest snake in the galaxy-"

"Please! Falco and I used to put that stuff on our junk as dares." Fox scoffed not even the least bit scared which was strange. He didn't know why he wasn't scared when a few hours ago he was terrified of her. Maybe it was because she was threatening to torture him? Perhaps it was because Katt was his only mistress, however secret, that he felt no fear now.

"What?" Fara shouted since her favorite method of torture was out of the question.

"Yeah why don't you use that wheel one over there." Fox said and jutted his head towards the implied machine since his arms and legs were bound.

"The wheel of pain-"

"YEAH THAT ONE!" Fox said becoming excited.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Fara snapped. "You want to be tortured?"

"Yeah I think I do! Come on hit me! Slap me like your bitch! Step on my cubes! Burn me with a cigar! Take that bottle of acid and shove it up my-"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Fara shouted but Fox ignored her.

"Please hurt me! Oh for the love of God-"

"NO!" Fara said losing her once iron clad will and nerve. The strange vulpine was too intense and hardcore, she was losing it.

"Please?" Fox whined giving her a childish pouting, begging look.

"NO!"

"Come on use that Monty Python acid on me! I don't care just make me scream-"

"YOU'RE SICK!" Fara shouted.

"Coming from the woman who masturbates in her sauna-"

"I DID NOT!"

"Liar! LIAR!" Fox teased. "I turned you on don't lie! You're lying. What makes you lie?"

"I WAS NOT MASTURBATING!!!" Fara shouted at the top of her lungs ability which made her throat hurt a little bit.

"It's okay seeing as how I am a sexy beast, you're trembling right now aren't you?"

It was true, Fara was trembling but it was with rage. "Why you-"

"Come on are you going to torture me or not? I'm as bored as this guy over here." Fox growled jutting his head at the skeleton next to him.

"I OUGHT TO-" Fara shouted and opened the bottle of acid before she stopped dead in her tracks. A look of shock swept her face before she collapsed and luckily the opened bottle of acid missed both Fox and Fara.

Fox looked around to find out what could have made her drop dead like that then he saw her. He smiled pleasantly at his true mistress. "Hey Katt-"

"Don't you hey Katt me!" Katt snapped and lowered the slightly glowing blaster.

"Did Fox do something wrong?" Fox asked weakly.

"Fox did something very, very wrong." Katt scolded and then rolled Fara's limp body over before checking for money. "Just who do you think you are? My pets don't seek out other mistresses; I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Katt said then picked up the remains of the Python acid, Fox flushed in terror.

"No Mistress Katt! No! I didn't mean it! I just-" Fox said, fear gripping his heart like a fist made of frozen acid.

"Oh yes and when I'm done with you I'll let this little bitch know who you belong to." Katt hissed then stepped on Fara's unconscious body. There was a small moan but Katt didn't care, her territory had to be marked…

… Fox stumbled out of the dungeon as best as he could. His body ached all over and not a single nerve was silent in their agony, yet he felt so good. In the end Katt had forgiven him with a kiss and told him to go outside while she took care of Fara. Just as the door closed behind him he could hear a loud wail of both pain and pleasure.

'You really are amazing Mistress Katt.' Fox sighed mentally.

"Jesus Christ what was that?" an all too familiar voice said.

"Wolf!" Fox said strangely happy to see him.

"Hey pup how are things?" Wolf asked and folded his arms. "Ol' bitch gave you quite the session I see."

"How did-" Fox began but was cut off.

"Your team and Monroe picked me up in space and Katt worked a number on me until I told her what was happening… she can be really persuasive." Wolf said and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah she- is that my jacket?" Fox shouted.

"One of them." Wolf shrugged.

"Wha- you!" Fox growled. "Those jackets cost a hundred credits a piece! That's like a thousand dollars!"

Wolf grinned "Wow you have some expensive tastes in both jackets" Wolf said then took a deep inhale of the jacket "and colognes."

"You're so gay Wolf."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Wolf shouted.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE! Yeah how do you like that you little-" Katt shouted from the torture room but the rest of what she said was drowned out in another scream but this time it was only sounded of absolute womanly pleasure.

"Well anyways I'll see you around pup." Wolf whispered.

Fox watched him go in silent anger. 'Great now I'm out a jacket and a million dollars. This was all pointless! Like some tall, sick minded idiot just wanted to make my life Hell for a few days just to entertain some more sick minded idiots!'

"Cute butt Wolf!" Fox shouted out.

Wolf spun around and glared at Fox. "I am not gay McCloud!" he growled.

"Then say that without blushing!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"HEY!" Katt bellowed.

And like a man who wants to live Wolf ran out of the dungeon as fast as he could…

_One month later…_

"OH GOD YES KATT! HIT ME AGAIN!" Fox shouted.

Katt was panting by now, her mind was stressed with ways to make Fox feel pain and doing so took a lot out of her. I was like he lived on pain now. As nice as that was Katt was getting tired of torturing him. She just wanted one thing and that was to turn him into an animal like the first time, the second time, the third time… and the thirty eighth time. She moved to cut his tightly constricting ropes but not before biting him one last time. When he was released he acted. He forced her down on the king bed and forced her into a kiss she would have taken without hesitation.

When they parted Fox said. "Thank you Katt, you are a great friend." He said then unhooked the clasps on the back of her leather outfit.

"I love you to Fox." Katt whispered but Fox didn't hear her over his own panting. She really did love him but it just wasn't the same as Falco. Sure Fox was nothing like that arrogant jerk but Falco wasn't Fox which is what made him so much more becoming to Katt. What they did at night, after lunch and the time after they sent that miserable Chihuahua flying across the ship with one punt.

Just as Fox reached for his pants however the door opened.

"Hey Katt guess who's- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" an all too familiar and cocky shouted.

Fox's stiffness traveled to his back and he froze. "Uh… hey Falco… how are things?"

"Falco!?" Katt shouted and pushed Fox away from her.

"Oh I see how it is…. I was going to re-join the team Fox but not now! THE BOTH OF YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Falco shouted before storming off.

"WAIT! FALCO!" Katt shouted after him before throwing a towel on to go run after him.

"Mistress…." Fox said completely heart broken. To think he thought she cared about him. It hurt him but mainly in his ego. He really liked Katt and but he knew it wasn't really meant to be after all. She loved Falco more than him but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends… with benefits.

Fox sighed and decided it was for the best besides there might just be someone out there who could hurt him to the point he loved her…

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys this is the second to last chapter the next one is the final for absolute sure. Maybe one day I'll do a follow up story but only time will tell. Anyways the next is the last hope you enjoyed!_**


	20. Chapter 20 The Aftermath

Epilogue.

_Seven months later…_

"YOU LIKE THAT!? YOU LIKE IT!? DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIE!!!" Fox shouted as he shot the ever loving crap out of the revived and somehow able to breath in space head of his mortal enemy Andross. Yet even stranger was his ability to suck Fox in like he did on Venom. The Arwing's breaks and reverse thrusters were going full blast but he was still drawing in closer and closer. Until.

"NOT AGAIN!" Andross shouted when a bomb flew right into his mouth and exploded.

Fox looked around hoping to see Slippy or Peppy who had saved his sorry butt but instead he saw another friendly face. "FALCO!" Fox shouted.

"Hey Fox." The still sore avian grunted. "Here take these." He said and three boxes from his ship came towards Fox's. Fox shot them without somehow blowing up the bombs inside and then he flew right into them somehow not blowing them up in the process as well.

With his new set of bombs Fox continued blasting Andross but Andross once again did the only thing he did well, suck.

"God, it's like a nine year old can beat you." Fox sighed and launched a bomb into Andross' mouth. This time the bomb actually exploded the giant head. Fox sighed. "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" he then shouted and sped as quickly as he could back to Suaria. When he got there the pathetic excuses of minions were actually celebrating the fact that he kicked all their asses and killed dozens if not hundreds of them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awesome." Fox said flipping them off from the Arwing. "Now where is that vixen?" Fox said and began to look all around for her but there was no sign of her nor any signs of a ship. "DAMN IT!" Fox shouted and began his somewhat victorious trip back to the decaying Great Fox.

Somehow Star Fox managed to make it by with odd escort jobs and an underwear ad that Fox had to do once or twice which he absolutely hated because the female director had him do the take over and over and over and over and….

"Hey guys." Fox sighed as he stepped onto the bridge of the Great Fox.

"WAY TO GO FOX!" Slippy shouted and went to hug Fox but with a quick and easy Judo throw Slippy was on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awesome." Fox sighed.

"You did good Fox." Peppy chuckled. "You saved Dinosaur Planet, saved a people from extinction-"

"In my opinion it might have been a good thing if they had gone extinct." Fox growled thinking of Tricky "NO I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!" Fox shouted after having a flashback of when he was pinned down by an aroused Sharpclaw and Tricky wanted to play tag. In the end Fox blew the Sharpclaw's brains out before any sick ideas could go through its head.

"Saved the girl and killed your mortal enemy for the final time." Peppy said not hearing a word Fox had said and shouted. He usually rambled on and on even after Fox and Slippy had left the room leaving only Rob who had shut off his robotic ears.

"Speaking of girl where did she-" Fox said but the door opened and he stopped hoping it was her.

"Yo." Said a rather bitter and angry voice that Fox wasn't looking for.

"Hey Falco… how are things?" Fox asked standing up just in case Falco tried to kill him with his bare hands after he learned what Fox and Katt did with each other.

"Pretty good… I'm back for real this time." He said moving towards Fox.

"Well that's great! We got your roo-" Fox said but couldn't finish when the air ran out of his lungs. Fox fell to his knees and held his organs in after Falco's barbarous punch.

"Now we're even Fox." Falco said.

"I thought we were even after the thirtieth time?" Fox groaned and got back up.

"Oh hey Fox we got a message from that Krystal girl-"

"PLAY IT!" Fox shouted half trying to get through the old hare's deafness and half because of his excitement.

The blue vixen's head appeared and the first words she said were "Hi Fox, I-"

"General Pepper here-"

"PEPPER GET OFF THE LINE!" Fox shouted when Pepper's ugly head replaced his beautiful vixens.

"But your fee, the Earthwalkers-" Pepper said but was cut off.

"CAN WAIT! NOW GET OFF THE LINE!" Fox shouted and pressed the end call button on the projector.

"Jeeze Fox, hanging up on the General? Is something going on between you two foxes?" Falco sneered.

"Shut up Falco!" Fox snapped and pressed the play button on the Krystal's message.

"Hi Fox, I really appreciate-" Krystal began to say again but.

"BUFFERING?" Fox shouted then started hitting the projector with the blaster he brought along with him despite the General's displeasure but since he did bring it with him he saved Sauria in less than a day as to the weeks it would have taken with a stupid stick ironically called a staff.

"-what you did for me." Krystal continued but it had to buffer again.

"I wonder what that means, giggity giggity giggity goo!" Falco chuckled.

Fox went beet red. "NOTHING!" Fox shouted.

"I'm just sorry we didn't get much of a chance to-" buffering.

"Oh for the love of God!" Someone said from the door Falco had previously came in through.

When the blue vixen stepped through the door Fox's heart practically jumped out his chest. His voice deserted him as well as his nerves and his old habit of stuttering around pretty women came back.

"Oh uh… h-hey K-Kryst-tal." Fox said with a nervous idiotic smile.

"Hello Fox I wanted to-" The real Krystal began until she was interrupted by her holographic clone.

"I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk. I'm left with just one more thing to do."

"Oh now it works?" Krystal sighed. "And after all that careful planning." She sighed quietly to herself. "Well anyways I wanted to thank you in person."

"It was n-n-no probl-lem." Fox stuttered slowly but surely becoming a cherry with red fur.

"My sensors indicate that Fox's temperature is rising and that he is also getting a-" Rob said but Fox switched him off before he could reveal the last embarrassing fact.

"Getting a nice room for our guest to sleep in!" Fox said in desperate attempt to cover his ass or in this case slight erection.

"No I can't stay." Krystal said, softly letting him down.

"Oh but we insist." Peppy said stepping in to save Fox who was now fidgeting because of the tightening in his tight flight pants. "You've been in that crystal for almost a day! You need to rest and recover your strength."

Krystal thought it over. "Well I guess if you insist I can't refuse. Come on Fox come show me that room." Krystal said taking Fox by the hand. She practically had to drag him through the ship and as that happened Slippy and Falco began laughing when they turned Rob back on.

"- an erection." Rob finished which thankfully Krystal didn't hear.

'Oh God her hand is so soft! And she's so pretty! I can hardly keep my mind clear. Oh what am I going to do?' Fox thought to himself.

Krystal giggled. "You can show me where my bed is Fox." she said after reading his mind.

"What? Oh y-y-yeah. Follow m-me." Fox said and began to speed walk to the large guest bedroom which had been converted from Falco's old bedroom. When they got there Fox opened the door and showed her the room. "Here's your room stay as long as you want!" he said then tried to run off.

"Fox!" Krystal called out to him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Aren't you going to show me around?"

"Uh of c-course!" Fox said and walked back trying to hide the embarrassment on in his face. "This is your bed, this is the closet, this is the dresser, this is the bathroom, this is the desk and mirror, this is the whip- THE WHIP?" Fox shouted when he realized it was one of Katt's whips.

"Oh a whip." Krystal said taking it out of Fox's hands. "Wow this is incredible craftsmanship! I bet you could rip someone apart with this!" Krystal said getting excited but when she saw the look on Fox's face she put it down. "Not that someone should or anything." She giggled nervously.

"Yeah right." Fox said then headed for the door. He was almost through it when he stopped. He couldn't just leave right now, that would be rude and he might wreck his chances. "Hey do you want something to eat?"

Krystal shook her head. "No not right now, thank you though."

"Okay well I'll see you-"

"What do you want to really ask me Fox?" Krystal asked knowing full well what he wanted to ask.

"What?" Fox gasped.

"I'm a telepath, I've known that you wanted to ask me something for a while now so go ahead." Krystal said as she sat on the large, soft, new mattress. It had to be new because of the things Fox was afraid Falco did on his old one.

"A t-t-telepath?" Fox stuttered hoping she didn't read his mind entirely or else she might know about what happened eight months ago. "Okay then… would you like to… j-join S-Star Fox?" He asked then shut his eyes waiting for the backlash.

Krystal smiled and got off the bed. She slowly walked towards Fox and before he knew it she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll join… only if you strip for me."

"What?" Fox whispered.

"Back on my home planet the men would strip to the women and through their movements their fullest intentions were visible. If you do a good job I'll join Star Fox..."

_A few hours of mindless sex later…_

… 'I'll be damned! If I hadn't earned how to strip I'd never have her in my life! It's almost like some tall, idiot decided to atone for his torturing me… either that or fulfill a fan's request. Oh well.' Fox thought and kissed the cheek of the naked, sleeping vixen lying next to him in the bed when suddenly the door opened.

"Ah it feels good to be back in my own roo- WHAT THE HELL?" Falco shouted.

"Get out of here Falco!" Fox shouted back.

"Damn it Fox! That was my bed!"

"No this is your new bed, I had to buy a new one-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY OLD BED?" Falco shouted.

"Threw it out-"

"IT WAS FULL OF MONEY YOU IDIOT!"

Fox blinked. "He he, oops."

"Honestly I'm back for one day and already I want to leave!" Falco bitched as he left the room. By now Krystal had woken up.

"He is rather loud isn't he?" she said and then licked his cheek. "Sorry I missed some of that chocolate stuff from earlier."

"It's no problem, I'll get more if you want." Fox smiled.

"That would be wonderful and when you get back I'll show you how much Cerinian training pays off in not just battle but the bed… room." Krystal said when Fox ran out of the room to go get another bottle of chocolate syrup.

When he got into the kitchen he grabbed the chocolate, butterscotch, caramel and strawberry. "I wonder if she's ever had any of these? She never had chocolate and licked it off anywhere she put it." Fox said out loud but then the realization hit him that he, like Krystal was stark naked. "Oh shit." Fox said and then ran as fast as he could back to his room without getting caught.

When he got back Krystal was sprawled out on the bed in another sexy pose. Her legs were kicking in the air, her head in her hands and her delicate form shone on the blue sheets that Fox had to catch his breath for a minute before talking.

"I got the… stuff." Fox said as Krystal slowly got up. Not a single inch of her womanly frame was hidden from his greedy eyes. He gazed at every inch of her with wondering awe and love.

"Good now get on the bed-"

"Fox there you are!" Katt's voice said as her pink face popped up on the large TV screen. Both foxes froze in fear and didn't move but Katt shrugged their nakedness off. "So Fox I see you found someone?"

"Err yeah… Katt this is Krystal, Krystal Katt." Fox introduced.

"Wow she's pretty." Katt said making Krystal blush. "Maybe I'm going to have to pay you a visit?"

"You wouldn't leave me would you Mistress Katt?" another voice asked but was not seen on the TV.

Katt turned around. "No Fara I wouldn't leave my favorite pet. In fact I think you should come to-"

"Uh well actually Katt-" Fox began but was cut off.

"We'd love to have you over." Krystal said. "Drop in anytime."

"How about now?" Katt asked as Fox's bedroom door opened. Katt walked in while the bound vixen Fara crawled in. She had a collar and a leash on her neck and Katt was the one holding the leash.

'Thank you God! OH THANK YOU!' Fox shouted in his head to me, his gawd.

* * *

**_So in the end Fox got a better reward then he expected, through all that suffering he actually made a profit and learning to strip for money actually paid off. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Star Fox: Male Stripper. It was a fun story to write and one of my favorites. All in all it was for you the fans and please forgive Fox for calling you idiots and forgive me for warping Star Fox to my own twisted ideas. Anyways hope you enjoyed, have a good one! ~~~ XxSanitarimxX ~~~_**


End file.
